The Konoha Flower Returns
by Kusabana
Summary: After the defeat of the Sound Five, a mysterious girl claiming to be the 4th Hokage's daughter visits Konoha. Is she truly as she claims? NejiXOC, rate M for language
1. The Flower's Return

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or its character, Although it would be really awsome to own them but i dont as i have to keep on dreaming mean while i can make my own.So on that note i Do own Kusabana i made her up she is all mine :P and my friend Owns Sekia

Special thants to my Friend for Beat-ing my story for me with out here there probly wouldent be as good as it is. So now i leave you to the story please leave all arms and leg and other objects inside the trolly at all times and please enjoy the story

A girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked through The Forest of Death, trying to find those she sought: the Konoha students and their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She had been walking cautiously for some time, warned of the many dangers the forest harbored, when she finally came to an opening where two boys, one with 6 arms and wearing a Hidden Sound headband lay dying on the ground. She slowly walked over to the boy who was clutching a Konoha headband, kneeling down to check his vitals. He was hardly breathing, his pulse was dull, and his eyes were dilating.

She turned him over onto his back and took a deep breath. She put a hand over his wounds and soon green light poured from her fingertips, healing some of the clearly catastrophic damage. Knowing she could do no more for his wounds, she picked him up, hoisted him onto her back and took off, back to Konoha. She back-tracked through the forest, jumping from tree to tree, hardly phased by the extra weight. She looked back occasionally, upon nervous habit.

She felt that she was being followed...

Soon, she came to another opening where she saw a girl, perched upon a high branch and wearing a menacing smirk.

"What do you want?" She looked up at her and with an annoyed face. She thought to herself, "_I have to get him somewhere safe fast...I don't know how long he can last._"

She put the boy down and walked closer to the stranger.

"Kusabana, the flower of Konoha? My master wishes a word with you." The girl said. Her golden eyes trailed over to the boy, and those eyes flashed crimson in hatred. "Ah...the Hyuuga who killed Kidoumaru...I will personally kill him and take you to my master."

Kusabana scowled, only now noticing that the girl also wore the symbol of the Hidden Sound upon her headband. "You'll do no such thing. He needs to be treated for his wounds, and I will see to it that he is. _You_ will not stop me."

"Ha!" The girl laughed, and then narrowed her eyes, adding with an icy tone, "You can't stop me with mere words."

The girl slipped into a fighting stance and awaited her opponent's response.

Kusabana sighed and entered her own fighting stance. "Well, if all you know is violence..."

"What I know is what my master wants, and what he wants, he will get." The girl growled, pouncing at Kusabana.

The Konoha native held her ground, and as her opponent attempted to land a fly-in punch, clearly aimed at her face, she shifted slightly to her right and palm-striked the girl's fist, sending her careening past on Kusabana's left side. The opposer growled and turned, attempting to land a hook-kick on the Konoha's chin, but instead it was blocked, merely causing her to jump back a few feet.

"You are clearly no match for me." Kusabana said calmly. "Leave now before you get yourself hurt."

"I'm afraid I can't leave until my master has what he wants." The girl said.

"Well...If I have to kill you, I should at least know your name." She replied.

"Seika. But that's of no concern to you right now." The girl answered. "You highly underestimate me."

The girl named Seika smirked and slipped back into her stance, almost immediately jumping at Kusabana again. Seika was clearly well trained in Taijutsu, but Kusabana was faster. Not a single hit landed on the Konoha, no matter what Seika did. A punch, chops, sweeps, kicks...the girl dodged _everything_...and it was starting to anger Seika.

"You dodge an awful lot...afraid if you take a hit that you'll break a nail?" She taunted, but it didn't work. Or perhaps it did, because when Seika went for a lower strike, Kusabana jumped up, at which the Sound Ninja grabbed her ankle and flung her at another tree. Kusabana yelped upon impact, and then rolled down until she landed on a large branch. Moaning, she stood.

"Not bad...you're quite the trickster." She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "But I won't fall for your tricks again...and you clearly need them to even land a hit on me."

Honestly, Kusabana was not one to chit-chat or taunt during a battle...at least, not without reason...and her reason right now was that her opponent was standing next to the injured boy that she had rescued...while she was on a branch over 10 feet away, helpless to stop any attack she might use on him.

This is why she resorted to distraction. Apparently it was working, because the girl wasn't moving.

"Oh, but you WILL fall for my tricks, for I have quite a few." Her opponent's painfully familiar voice said from behind her. Kusabana blanched and looked up where Seika was not a second ago. She was still there, but she smirked before disappearing in an explosion of smoke. Kusabana looked to the boy, who was untouched, and then turned to the Sound ninja behind her.

"Perhaps I did underestimate you...slightly...but I think you also underestimate me!" As soon as the recovering Kusabana said this, she disappeared just as Seika's clone did, and a battle cry came from behind her. Seika turned with not enough speed to dodge the round kick that connected with her cheek and sent her careening to the ground below them. Taking the opportunity of time that the Sound ninja would need for recovery, Kusabana scooped the boy onto her back and took off to Konoha.

"I..Itai..." Seika growled. "Run away...keep running...it only makes the hunt more enjoyable."

Soon after she got to her feet and took off back to Otogakure to nurse her wounds...for she could feel that she had broken at least one rib.

Kusabana arrived back at Konoha. She wasn't showing it but she was affected by the fight I had worn her down more than her apponet thought but no so much to make her as tired and sheaky legged as she was for she had been traveling for a few days now and hadn't gotten much food or sleep knowing that oroichmaru was on the hunt for her she had to keep her guard up twenty four seven.. Kusabana arrived at the hospital and one of the nurses came to her right away with a gurty and took the boy she had saved. Another male nurse came over to her she had a hand on the wall breathing a little heavy the male nurse put his hand on her shoulder "miss are you alright do you need to sit down you look short of breath." Just as he had finished his sentence Kusabana's eyes closed as she started to fall the man caught her as a doctor cam with a gurty for her as well.

Two days later

The boy Kusabana had rescued came to in his hospital bed he looked around the room thinking to himself "How did I end up here. I should be dead." The Doctor then walked in with a smile "Your awake how are you feeling Hyuuga Neji?" Neji looked at the doctor "how did I get here?"

"A girl who clames to be Yondaime Kusabana. We have yet to clarify if that is who she really is so she is in a room and is being guarded until hokaga-sama can get here." The doctor cheeked his chart and everything

"Can I see her" Neji asked looking at the doctor

"Im not sure if that would be wise we don't if she is an enemy or anything yet." The doctor let out a sigh "but I guess you could for a few minutes that's all" Neji nodded.

Meanwhile Hatake Kakashi stood and Kusabana's bed side. "She resembles him so much its remarkable."

Kusabana laid curled up in the bed resting she had woke up here and there to eat and once she found out she couldn't leave the room until she stated her case she just found it fast and more relaxing to rest not to mention she would be able to regenerate her strength back more.

A Few hours went by Kakashi had left. Kusabana sat at an open window looking out. Hokage slowly walked into the room she looked away from the window over at the old man.

"So you are the girl who claims to be Kusabana Yondaime the daughter of the Fourth Hokage is this true?"

"Yes sir my name is Kusabana Yondaime. I was taken from this village when I was young and taken to a village which is known as the sound village. I lived there from the time I was an infant until I heard the villagers talking about me and saying I was different and should have never been brought here. I heard my father was from here so I set out a few weeks ago to find The Konoha village in hopes of finding my father and figuring out why I was taken away. See I didn't start questing where I came from until Oroichmaru took over the village and it became the sound village. Sir all I want is to find my father and to live where I can be accepted for once." Kusabana explained to the old man.

"You have been traveling for a few weeks by yourself" hokhage asked her.

"Yes sir around 2 weeks." She replied to him.

"You where able to come out of that with a few scratches and being a tad bit under wait and exhausted?" hokhage asked her.

"yes sir I am quite strong I can already special summon but I cant summon for very long and if I do summon I become very week it drains a lot of my charka"Kusabana stood up and looked at him.

"The only way we know is that the daughter of the Forth Hokage had a lotus shaped birth mark on her back" Hokage said to her.

"You mean this?" The long blond headed girl showed the old man the lotus shaped birthmark on her back.

The hokage nodded "I will send one of his old students to show you around and take care of you until you get settled in"

"Sir before you go there is something I must tell you." Kusabana looked down and looked back at him with a serious face.

"What is that Kusabana?" He Looked at her

"Oroichmaru has sent some of his followers to look for me he wants me he knows I am strong and I am getting stronger by the day I do not want to bring harm to this village or anything but I just thought you should know so you don't think im trying to trade you off to Orichimaru"Kusabanas face for real soft.

The Hokage nodded "don't worry child we will not let anything happen to you" The hokage left.

Shortly after that the boy she saved walked into her room. Kusabana looked at him

"im happy to see that you pulled threw I didn't know how long I had from the time I healed most of your more critical visible wounds to get you here to the hospital and I kind of ran into a problem along the way." Kusabana smiled at him

"I am greatly thankful for what you did. I though fait was come to its stop with me but there must have been one more thread in my fait" Neji said to her.

"What is your name incase I run into you again since it look like I will be staying here for a while…..oh I almost forgot I should tell you my name first" Kusabana bowed to him in greeting "my name is Yondaime Kusabana" She smiled at him

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji said looking at her he thought to his self "_if she is the daughter of the fourth hokage she must be pretty strong_"

Kakashi soon walked threw the door and looked at Neji. Neji turned around and left the room. Kakashi looked at the girl. "So you are his daughter you look so like him and im guessing you act a lot like him to."

"I don't know sir I was taken as an infant all I remember is the sound of his voice I dream about him but his face is blurred you was his student are you going to be the one to take me to see my father?" Kusabana said with excitement in her voice.

"Maybe I should tell you before I take you to go see him. Your father died about 12 years ago when you where taken. He died saving the village by ceiling a demon fox spirit into one of the boys here in this village. He is a greatly honored hokage in this village and he was a great sensei" Kakashi looked at Kusabana Her face had gone white and looked like her heart had dropped into her stomach as sorrow filled her eyes.

"I want to go see him" Kusabana shut her eyes a minute and got herself together the best she could.

Kusabana and Kakashi walked out of the hospital and started for the forest until they came to a large stone with names carved into it. He stood back as she walked up to the stone found her fathers name and ran her fingers across the increment of her fathers name. Kusabana stood there just staring at the name in the stone she felt so alone in the world he mother dead and her father dead she had come all this way for nothing. She looked up and turned and looked at kakashi with a straight serious face.

"I want to be one of your students I want to follow in my fathers foot steps I want to make him proud and become hokage!" Kusabana had determination and Fight in her voice. She was going to be Hokage and nothing was going to stop her.

"We should be getting back to the house you wont be able to achieve your goal if you get sick" Kakashi he looked around for her and saw her already heading back to the village this look of determination on her face.

"_she certainty has her fathers determination and his looks, this is going to be a hand fool Naruto isn't going to like someone coming in challenging him to become hokage other than kiba but now he has a girl to fight against and he isn't going to like that" _Kakashi thought as he walked next to her.

"Kakashi who is the boy who has the fox demons spirit in him?" Kusabana continued looking forward.

Kakashi said nothing as he opened his door to his house. He walked in and stood aside as Kusabana walked in. Kakashi shut the door and went into a closet and tossed her a towel she took her and began to dry her hair with it

"Tomorrow I will go and get me some cloths." Kusabana said figuring he wasn't going to tell her "then I will go and get my answers from the hokage"

"You can sleep in my bed tonight I will sleep on the couch" Kakashi said to her

"No that's okay you can have you bed the couch will be fine with me I don't want to wake you when I get up." Kusabana said

Kakashi went into his room shutting the door

Kusabana pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and lay down and went to the sleep.


	2. The Flower Finds Love

The next morning

Kusabana got up washes her face and took what money she had and went out of the apartment and went to the stores she found some pants with slits as the top that where held to together with leather string. She then found a tub top with fish net at the bottom she then paid for them and went back to the apartment and changed. She came back out of the apartment and headed to meet the hokage. She then saw the boy she saved in the streets probably heading to training she walked over

Kusabana taped his shoulder and he quickly spun around getting in a fighting stance. Kusabana laughed "you must really be a good fighter first for killing Kidoumaru and you never let your guard down"

"You are out in the streets?" Neji said as he stood up in front of her

"yes I am living here right now I am staying with one of my fathers old students until I can get on my feet I guess I am about to go ask Hokage-sama if I can join a team I might be a good fighter but I still have a lot to learn." Kusabana told him

Neji nodded "how old are you?"

"I am 13 years old" Kusabana told him

"You're the same age as me! Whose team do you want to join?"

"Kakashi's team"

"A rookie team why not a more advanced team" Neji asked

"Because my father taught Kakashi and a sensei teaches his student everything he knows and the student adds onto that so I will take what my father taught Kakashi and what Kakashi as learned on his own and add on to that making me strong than what my father was and able to follow in his foot steps and become hokage"

Neji nodded "you are very wise I must go though I have to get a new forehead protector I lost mine in the forest"

"no you didn't I picked it up I have it I was going to use it to see you again or give it to you when ever I saw you again its back at Kakashi's apartment" Kusabana told him and began to walk back to the apartment Neji followed her and she brought out his forehead protector and gave it to him.

Neji put it on "Thank you very much…..Kusabana right?"

"Yes" Kusabana nodded

"It fits you, you resemble a flower very much soft and delicate but you stand strong against the elements…. Hopefully we will run into each other again some time" Neji said looking at her

"Thank you for the complement" Kusabana blushed lightly

"Until fate brings us together again" Neji turned and walked away.

"Oh I have a feeling fate has big plans for us" Kusabana said as she began to walk back down the street she got to where the building to where she was going to meet the hokage.

She walked into a room and bowed respectfully to the hokage

"Hokaga-sama I would like to request to be put into Kakashi's team" Kusabana said looking at the Hokage

"Why not a team who is at the same level as you are?" The Hokage asked

"Because sir I wish to someday be hokage to follow in my fathers footsteps and I believe that a Sensei teaches his students everything he knows and then his students take what they have learned and add onto that so I would take everything My father knew and everything Kakashi knows and add onto to what I know and will learn and that will bring me to be hokage"

The Hokage pondered for a few minutes and nodded "you have stated very valid points so I am going to let you join Kakashi's team you will start training tomorrow for today get to know the village and everything okay"

"Yes Hokaga-sama thank you I would also like to ask one more thing sir if it wouldn't be too much trouble" Kusabana said moving her hair behind her ear

"What is it child" Hokage asked her

"What is the name of the boy who has the fox demon sealed in him?" Kusabana asked

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki he will be one of your team mates" Kusabana clutched her fist as she heard the one she held responsible for her fathers death was going to be her team mate. She turned around and left the Hokage let out a sigh.

Kusabana went out side the village to a hill and sat underneath a tree trying to calm down some.

Kusabana Slammed a first into the ground "He could have told me" Kusabana mumbled under her breath. She then got up and went to the memorial stone that sat in an opening. She sat down in front of it.

"Hi dad I don't know if you remember me but I'm your daughter, I probably look a lot different from when you last saw me i'm almost all grown up now. I'm sorry if I don't remember you I hear you voice sometimes in my dreams your face is a pretty blurred but it gives me comfort hearing your voice, knowing that one time someone did love me." Kusabana had to choke back tears "I cant say its easy growing up with out your parents because its not, I don't know if you know but I was taken away the night you died and grew up in what is now called the Hidden village of sound with my mothers parents, it wasn't the best child hood memories, I found out that you where from the village Konoha

So I set off on my own one night and found the village I found my way home to find out you wasn't here any more." A tear ran down Kusabana's face "The hokage is allowing me to stay here, in fact I am in your Student Kakashi's team he is now my sensei I am also currently living with him until I can get settled in. I'm going to make you proud and follow in your foot steps and become Hokage one day……" Kusabana heard a snap of a twig she turned around standing up quickly. Her long blond hair spun around her as she looked at the man who stood in front of her.

"Its okay i'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." A man with brown hair spiked in a pony tail with a scar across his nose said.

"You where talking to you father?" The man asked

"Why where you ease dropping" Kusabana said on the defense

"No you just look like him." The name said

"What do you mean?" Kusabana looked at him

"You are Yondaime Hokage's daughter. Everyone knows about you the girl taken in the middle of the night. The night of your fathers death, the girl they call the flower of Konoha." The man told her

"What is your name" Kusabana asked

"Iruka." He told her

"What do you mean the Flower of Konoha, one of orichimaru's servants called me that what dose it mean" Kusabana asked

"There is a legend here in the village about a girl who will be born Who can summon flowers this girl will become the strongest protector of Konoha, The your mother had you and everyone thought you where as beautiful as a flower, then you where taken from the village and a few years ago we got word of a girl in the sound village who could summon a giant Lilly, her name was Kusabana, Then we knew it was you so we figured the legend had come true that "The Flower of Konoha" had been born and would one day protect us from anything and everything that would happen to us. " Iruka explained to her

"You mean i'm suppose to be this girl from the legend this "Flower of Konoha" Kusabana said

"Yes" Iruka said nodding his head

Kusabana looked down.

"You father will be proud that you his daughter is the flower of Konoha. You will become strong and honorable like he was" Iruka said

"How can I become strong when I feel so alone, I'm Alone in this world I don't have a family or anything" Kusabana said looking down

"You aren't alone though. You have one of the best sensei's and one of your fathers best students, along with a great team it might be a little dysfunctional but when it comes down to the bone they are there for you" Iruka said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kakashi appeared on a tree branch

"Kusabana…." Kakashi said in a strict voice as he jumped down and crossed his arms.

Kusabana turned to Kakashi and looked at him.

"Kakashi don't go rough on her she has had a rough time" Iruka said seeing Kakashi had something planed

"Iruka don't tell me how to teach my student" Kakashi said

Iruka left then

Kakashi stood there looking at her as she wiped a tear away.

"You should of left a note as to where you would be" Kakashi stated

Mean while in the bushed Sakura and Naruto watched their Sensei and the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Sakura

"I bet she is his girlfriend" Naruto said with one of this cheesy smiled

"Don't be stupid Naruto she is to young" Sakura said.

"Naruto Come here, you to Sakura" Kakashi said his back still to them

They bother walked over to him. Kusabana looked at Naruto and clutched her fist

Kusabana lunged at him thrusting her right fist into Naruto's stomach and sent him flying across the field. Kusabana went to go after him but Kakashi held onto her.

"You bastard it's your fault my father is dead. If he didn't have to seal the fox in you he wouldn't be dead." Kusabana screamed as she struggled in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi was having a rough time keeping hold of her. Naruto came walking over.

"What do you mean I have never met you in my life" Naruto said

"Sakura, Naruto I would like you to meet Kusabana the fourth Hokage's daughter. She is the newest member of our team" Kakashi said letting go of her as she slowly went to her knees looking at the ground.

"Her punches hurt worse than Sasuke's" Naruto said.

"She will go on the mission with us the day after tomorrow. So use tomorrow to rest we have a long journey" Kakashi said. "Come on Kusabana" Kusabana got up and followed him as the others left. Kakashi took her to a Raman shop she sat next to Kakashi as she ate. She heard people whisper about her.

"Is it really her? The flower"

"I don't know that's what people are saying"

Once she was done she got up "i'm going for a walk."

She left the Raman shop and walked out along the forest until she found a nice hot spring she looked around and got undressed and got in letting out a sigh of relaxation.

She looked up at the stars in the sky.

Neji was taking a walk. He was thinking about Kusabana "_she is so amazing why do I feel so weird when i'm around her, is there something in our fait that intertwine, her eyes they have determination but sadness in them at the same time, they yearn to be loved by someone, I hope I see……._" He then saw Kusabana pulling her shirt on and fix her hair.

Kusabana saw him and blushed.

"I….I didn't see anything" Neji said blushing some

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't think anyone came around here I was walking and saw it and though it would calm my nerves and muscles" Kusabana said

"Oh are you nervous about something?" Neji asked her

"Yeah my first mission is the day after tomorrow" Kusabana said

"Oh so you did get into Kakashi's team" Neji said "Don't worry if it becomes too difficult for you I will help you." Neji said

Kusabana looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"My team is going on the mission with yours" Neji told her

"Oh… Well maybe we can train for an hour or so tomorrow nothing to over do our self but enough to loosen up some" Kusabana said

"Maybe but you should go home the last thing you need is to be sick during the mission…. I will walk you home" Neji said

Kusabana smiled as she started to walk back. Neji walked next to her. The arrived at Kakashi's door.

"Well good night Neji thank you for walking me home" Kusabana gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked threw the door. Neji stood there blushing then turned around and went home.

As Kusabana walked threw the door she saw Kakashi sitting on the couch "I have something for you" He tossed her head band with the Konoha symbol on it

"Thank you Kakashi" Kusabana said.

Kakashi nodded "i'm going to bed if you need anything come get me okay"

Kusabana nodded "ummm Kakashi can I ask you something"

Kakashi looked at her "yes"

"Can I live with you I mean until I'm like a adult I promise I wont be a nuisance I can cook and clean I don't mind I really like it here and I wanted to know if I could stay" Kusabana looked at him

Kakashi walked over to her and moved a piece of hair out of her face "yes you can"

Kusabana smiled and then sneezed "you better get some rest you hair is wet and you have been out side we don't need you getting a cold" Kakashi said her "when we get back from the mission I will make you a room I have a spare room but I use it for storage so we can make that your room" Kusabana nodded and went over to the couch sat her head band on the table and laid down going to sleep.

The next morning when she got up she washed her face and brushed her teeth and put her head band on it sat on her forehead but it sat at an angle so the bottom of it sat just above her eye. She smiled and went into Kakashi's kitchen and started to cook breakfast. Kakashi woke up to the smell of something delicious he got up put on a shirt and his head band over his eye and walked out into the kitchen and saw Kusabana cooking. It looked like she had just finished and was dishing it out. Kakashi stood there looking at her he was going to take care of her like she was his own. She deserved at lest that. Kakashi cleared his throat.

Kusabana jumped turning around with a rice bowl in her hand she smiled sweetly "Good morning Kakashi-sensei I just finished breakfast I was about to come wake you" Kusabana walked over to the table and sat the small rice bowl next to a bowl that had some stew in it and went to the refrigerator and poor two glasses of milk and sat them down on the table in front of the two separate bowls of stew.

"It smells wonderful but is it as good as it smells." Kakashi said sitting down

"I hope so when I lived with my grandparent's one of my choirs was to cook so I have been cooking since I was 8 I think that's the first time I remember cooking other than helping my grandmother here and there." Kusabana sat down and began to eat.

Kakashi took a bight and his eyes widened he looked at Kusabana. "This is really good I think I could get use to home cooked meals" Kakashi said with a smiled and continued to eat. Once they where done Kusabana gathered up the dishes and washed them. She put the dishes up and went to Kakashi who was reading in the living room.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm going to go train for a little while I will be home later" Kusabana said as she sneezed

"Okay just don't wear yourself out and don't over do it I want you to rest you seem like you have a cold coming on and I don't want you sick for the mission" Kakashi said

"I wont see you later" Kusabana ran out of the house and headed out to where the hot spring was the sound of running water was soothing and relaxing and there was a wide open field there for her to work out. Before she could even stretch she heard something in the bushes and jumped up in a tree to hide her-self. She saw Neji come out of the bushes and look around

"I guess she isn't here maybe she went some where ells" Neji Started to head back as

Kusabana jumped out of the tree behind him "No i'm here I was just hiding"

"Then let me take you to where I train its better than a………wait you don't have any weapons on you" Neji said looking at her

"No I don't I don't use weapons to fight just mostly my hands and feet" Kusabana said

"You will need weapons when you can't get close to your enemy, come with me I will buy you some" Neji said

"You don't have to….." Kusabana said

"Do you have money" Neji looked at her

Kusabana looked down "not really" she let out a sigh and followed Neji.

Neji went into a shop went to the shop keeper told him what he wanted and paid for it and a pouch like he had and the others to keep their shuriken and kunai. They walked to Where Neji trained there where wooden post with targets and hay dummies.

"This is nice" Kusabana put her weapon pouch on her waist and looked around she took out a kunai and threw it at a target making a bulls eye

"You have a very good aim, seemed a little to easy why don't you try this" Neji said walking behind her and tying her head band around her eyes. "Now throw one" Neji put a kunai in her hand. Kusabana stood there for a second still and quite and then she spun around and hit one of the dummies straight where the heart would be. She removed her head band

"I said I didn't use weapons I didn't say I didn't know how to use them" Kusabana said in a mater of factly way.

"I guess I jumped to conclusions you are very good why ells can you do" Neji asked

"A ninja never reveals his or her secrets" Kusabana said with a smile

Neji took a step closer to her he was standing right in front of her and looking her in the eye

"Is there something….." Kusabana's words where interrupted by Neji's Lips as he kissed her. Kusabana's eyes widened and then slowly closed. Neji pulled away and took a step back

"Consider that a thank you for the kiss I got last night" Neji said

Kusabana didn't say a word but stepped towards him putting her right hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Neji put on of his hands on the back of her neck as the continued to kiss each other.

Neji and Kusabana spent the rest of the day together they where sitting up on a hill together watching the sun set Kusabana rested her head on Neji's shoulder and closed her eyes she cover her mouth as she coughed. Neji felt her head

"You have a small fever we should get you home" Neji said

"No its okay i'm just warm from being in the sun all day lets just stay a little while longer and watch the stars." Kusabana said

Neji didn't argue. Kusabana fell asleep with her head on his shoulder Neji picked her up and carried her back to Kakashi's place and knocked on the door. Kakashi answered it seeing Kusabana in Neji's arms his eyes widened.

"She is fine she is just sleeping" Neji handed her to Kakashi "I will see you tomorrow" Neji turned and walked away. Kakashi shut the door and put her on the couch and took her head band and weapons pouch off and covered her up. He bent down and kissed her forehead.


	3. The Journy, Seika Reappers

Note:

My beta is having some family time so later on once that is over this chapter and future chapters might change some. So until then you have to put up with my lame fight scenes lol. Hope you enjoy.

Kusabana woke up with her head feeling like someone took a sludge hammer to it and her cheeks flushed. There was a bad smell in the air she peeked over the couch saw Kakashi throwing something in the trash

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing" Kusabana asked in a soft voice

Kakashi turned around and saw her eyes peeking over the couch "Sorry if I woke you, I hope you don't mind instant Raman for breakfast because I kind of burned what we where going to have"

Kusabana just gave her head a nod sat up with her back to Kakashi put her head band and weapon bag on and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection her face was pale and her cheek flushed. She bent over the sink and splashed some water on her face. "I cant be sick I just need some food that's all ill be fine after I have some food" Kusabana brushed her teeth and put on the best smile she could and went out and sat at the table where Kakashi had set 2 cups of Raman down she sat down and started to eat.

"Are you feeling well Kusabana you don't look well" Kakashi said while he ate

"I just have a head ach this morning after I eat it should go away." Kusabana gave him one of her sweet smiles. She finished her food and went and packed her back pack that Kakashi had gotten her along with some more cloths and other things. She walked out the door with Kakashi. They met her other team mates along with Neji and his team and their sensei.

Rock Lee stood next to Sakura "Hey Sakura who is that girl? Is she Kakashi's daughter or something."

"No that is Kusabana Yondaime she is the Fourth Hokage's daughter. She got here 4 days ago and joined our team 2 days ago. She is pretty strong she sent Naruto flying across a field with one punch" Sakura explained to Rock Lee

Kakashi was talk to Gai about their plans and how it was going to work. They had decided to put all differences behind them for this mission. Neji walked over to Kusabana who was sitting on the ground getting a hair tie out of her bag she then started to mess with it.

"Kusabana how are you feeling your cheeks are flushed and you face is pale." Neji said going to he knee in front of her.

Kusabana smiled as she put her hair up in a pony tail then started to braid it "I'm fine Neji I just woke up not to long ago I'm normally like this when I first wake up." Kusabana looked at him then looked around.

"Are we going to pretend like there is nothing between us on this mission or what" Kusabana whispered keeping her eyes on everyone.

Neji leaned in and kissed her on the lips "dose that answers your question for you."

Kusabana's cheeks got a little brighter as she blushed some "yeah that answers it."

"Okay is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked

Everyone nodded. Neji helped Kusabana up and they joined the others as they started to walk.

"So Kusabana where are you from." TenTen asked her

"I was born in Konoha but my grandparents raised me in the Sound Village." Kusabana said.

"So you know Oroichmaru" Neji said

"Yes I do in fact Oroichmaru wants me I was running away from one of his goons when I found you Neji and I bumped into her while taking you back to Konoha. She was very evenly matched with me." Kusabana said

"Why dose Oroichmaru want you Kusabana" Asked Sakura

"Because I am very strong and very advanced for my age, He knows who my father was and knows how strong I can become so he wants me to fight for him. Not to mention I can summon I haven't perfected it yet. It uses up a lot of my energy and charka so I only use it as a last resort" Kusabana explained.

Kakashi looked back at them as the kept asking Kusabana questions.

"_She can already summon, she is stronger than I thought it's not going to be easy then if Oroichmaru is looking for her. Wouldn't surprise me if we run into one of his goons on this mission_."

"Looks like our students have taken a liking to Kusabana." Gai said looking at the students as they walked.

"Yeah but there are some things they don't need to know about her you know what I mean Gai" Kakashi said

Gai nodded "yes I do if they knew who she really was they would treat her different and she deserves a normal life at lest as normal as she can get people will already treat her different just because of who he father was." Gai said

Kakashi nodded.

Kusabana's eyes widened "Kakashi-Sensei Watch Out!" Kusabana jumped in front of him taking one of her kunai and using it to reflect a kunai thrown at Kakashi.

She looked around and threw her kunai in a tree a bandit fell out with her kunai in his leg.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around "There are five of them"

A girl jumped out of a tree. Kusabana's eyes widened as she saw the girl she had fought a few days back.

"What do you want?" Kusabana demanded.

"You know what I'm here for, I'm here for you." Seika said with a smirk on her face.

"I brought some friends to keep the others occupied" Seika said as the others jumped out of the trees.

Kakashi stepped forward and Kusabana looked at him "No she is mine."

"Be careful Kusabana you said your self your very evenly matched" Neji told her as he got into his fighting stance.

Kusabana nodded.

"Aw look at that the little flower has a boyfriend." Seika mocked

"Shut up you ugly bitch." Kusabana said with an angered look on her face

"That's it you pompous bitch I'm not going to go easy on you this time" Seika said slipping into her fighting stance

"Neither will I" Kusabana slipped into her fighting stance a Kunai in her hand and then charged at the girl swiping her kunai at her face the girl quickly dodged it.

Seika kept dodging every punch or kick Kusabana threw at her.

Kusabana jumped up on a branch and Seika took out a shuriken and threw it at Kusabana jumped down just as the shuriken grazed her hair tie cutting it her hair fell down around her face. Kusabana stood there breathing a little heavy she cheeks now almost red. Kusabana didn't give up though she charged at the girl. While Kusabana and Seika fought. The others fought the guys Seika had brought along. Neji kept his eye on Kusabana as he fought. He slammed his fingers in the guy's chest the guy coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Neji immediately went to help one of the others.

"I won't lose to an ugly bitch like you. You can tell your Oroichmaru-sama that I will never become one of his bimbos, and that when I become hokage I will make sure he is killed along with you and every one of his followers." Kusabana kept throwing punches at Seika

Seika saw an opportunity and garbed Kusabana's hair and threw her into a tree "Shut up! You talk to damn much." Kusabana struggled to get up breathing heavily. Seika took out 2 kunai and held them in one hand. Seika smirked and threw one at Kusabana began to run to the side to doge it and Seika Threw the other one hitting her just below her shoulder. It managed to avoid vital arteries. Kusabana let out a scream grabbing hold of the kunai and taking it out. She looked at Seika and saw that the other had just finished fighting. "Everyone cover your mouths with cloths" Kusabana put her hands together and began to do hand signs. A Giant lotus bud came out of the ground then opened up with Kusabana standing in the middle of it. The others did as they where told and covered their mouths with a piece of cloth. Seika saw what was happening and Jumped into a tree and looked started to run away "

"I will get you one day Kusabana Yondaime" Seika yelled as she ran away into the setting sun.

The flower disappeared into the ground and Kusabana passed out Kakashi raced over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. Sweat ran down her face her cheeks a bright red and her breathing heavy. Kakashi felt her forehead

"She has a fever; we have to find a place to sleep for the night." Kakashi said looking at the others.

Sakura looked around and pointed to a huge tree with almost like a cave entrance under it "what about there" Sakura pointed

"That will do Kakashi stood up and began to carry her to the entrance under the tree he didn't even have to duck to get in he laid Kusabana down on the ground. He took her back pack and unrolled a mat she had packed and her blanket and pillow and laid her down and covered her up. He took a piece of cloth and his water canteen and pored water on it setting it on her head.

"Some of us need to go get fire wood. I will take Naruto and Rock Lee. Gai, Sakura, Neji, and TenTen can you stay here" Kakashi said looking at them. They all nodded

Kakashi stood up and walked out with Rock Lee and Naruto.

"Did you see how she fought even with a fever it was amazing and then to summon while your barely able to stand is truly a powerful girl." Rock Lee said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

Neji walked over to her and sat next to her leaning ageist a wall of root and dirt. Sakura walked over to her "Neji I might need your help bandaging her wound" Sakura sat down next to her she has some water in a bowl a rag bandages, a needle and a string and ointment. Neji nodded Sakura wet the cloth and cleaned the out side of the wound she then flushed the inside of the wound. Sakura looked and Neji "your going have to hold her down so I can sew up her wound" Neji nodded and held her down so she couldn't move but not hard enough to hurting her. Sakura began to sew up the wound. Kusabana let out cries of pain. After a few minutes she was done she put some ointment on her wound.

"Neji can you hold her up I need to wrap these bandages around her shoulder" Sakura said

Neji did as told and Sakura wrapped her sewn up wound and tied the bandages together and Neji laid her down gently. Sakura made a makeshift sling out of the remaining bandages for when they would set off tomorrow. Neji moved some hair out of Kusabana's face. Kusabana slept in front of the fire Kakashi gently shook her some "Kusabana would you like to have some Raman?" Kusabana nodded some she went to use her hand to push her self up but doing that sent a sharp pain to her shoulder she grabbed it and let out a small shout, moving her other hand to her shoulder. Kakashi put a hand on her back to help support her. She sat there for a few minutes "Here" Neji handed her the sling "You shouldn't use that arm until you are healed." Kusabana scooted her self to the dirt wall. Kakashi handed her a cup of Raman. She sat it on the ground and used the chop sticks to eat. Kakashi felt her forehead "Well you fever is coming down."

"I'm sorry everyone I put you guys in danger" Kusabana said.

"Don't be our apponets weren't anything compared to yours, we barely got scratches" TenTen said.

After an hour everyone had gone to sleep. Kusabana laid in her bed next to Neji. She saw Kakashi sitting outside she got up going over to his back pack getting his blanket and walked out to him handing him his blanket "I thought you might be cold." Kakashi took the blanket and wrapped it around him "Thank you Kusabana"

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Kakashi-Sensei, you have taken me in and treated me so nicely" Kusabana said sitting next to him hugging her knees to her chest with her good arm.

Kakashi wrapped a arm around her so the blanket was around her "your still sick and we still have a ways to go" Kusabana laid on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You fought like your father today not giving up even with the odds against you I'm very proud of you Kusabana" Kusabana smiled some. She closed her eyes falling asleep snuggling up ageist him "Thank you Papa Kashi" Kakashi looked at the sleeping girl and hugged her close to keep her warm and smiled down at her.

Kusabana woke up the next morning curled up to Neji. She took in a deep breath of Neji's sent. She giggled some and smiled into Neji's Shirt "_He Smells so good_" Kusabana thought "So warm and Comforting" Kusabana said and sat up and Kakashi was already up and starting breakfast.

"How are you feeling Kusabana" Kakashi asked

"Pretty good my nose is pretty stuffy but other than that im feeling real good" Kusabana smiled.

Neji woke up Sitting behind her she turned and looked at Neji "Good Morning Neji did you sleep well?" Kusabana asked

Neji answered with a simple nod. Once everyone was up and had eaten the girl got their things and headed to the hot spring not far from their camp site.

"Don't take to long girls we have a long way to travel before we get to the Hidden Village of Blood" Gai told them. They all nodded.

They got to the hot spring and went behind bushes got undressed and came out in towels. They got in as Kusabana sat on a rock so she didn't get her wound wet and washed her self off. After a few minds they got dressed and headed back to camp. They packed up their things and began to walk .Kusabana yawned some.

"You still Tired Kusabana?" Neji asked

Kusabana nodded some.

"I can carry you so you can get some more rest" Neji said

Kusabana shook her head "No that's okay Neji I can walk"

They all continued to walk. They walked all day and some time into the night until they came to huge Gates that Surrounded the Village of Blood. Kusabana knew this place they weren't far from the Sound Village. Kakashi saw Kusabana's eyes fill with fear and her body showed it to she was very uneasy.

Neji saw it to and took her hand and whispered in her ear "it's going to be okay"

Kusabana took a deep breath while the gates opened and they went threw them.


	4. The Blood Village, Something isn't right

They walked threw to the middle of the village to the temple where they where welcomed with warm faces and a feast. After they ate their fill, they all when to their rooms to go to bed. They had two rooms one fro Kakashi's team and one For Gai's team. Kusabana got up while the others slept. She went out side the room and sat looking at the stars. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. This was the Village of Blood, they where just north east of the Sound Village. Neji walked over to her

"Can't sleep?" Neji asked sitting next to her

"No my nerves are to tense we are to close to the Sound Village for my comfort." Kusabana said "And something just doesn't feel right" She added.

Neji put his arm around her "Don't Worry about it everything is fine" Neji said ten kissed her forehead.

Then all a sudden Naruto came flying threw the door and Kidoumaru's Laughter came from the trees they looked up and their eyes grew big as they saw Kidoumaru standing there with Seika.

"What are you doing here!" Kusabana said as she stood up.

"I killed you" Neji's said standing up and moving in front of Kusabana as if to protect her.

"Oroichmaru-sama and Seika brought us all back" Kidoumaru said as everyone came out fighting one of the Sound Five. Neji Lunged at Kidoumaru and they began to fight.

Seika charged at Kusabana. Kusabana did her best to dodge, while holding a kuni in her hand trying to keep Seika's kunai away from her. Seika then took her other hand and took another kunai and stabbed it into Kusabana's wound reopening it. Kusabana let out a horrific scream. Kakashi had gone to a room in the temple and gotten a sword. It had a hilt that had vines engraved into it with a long blade. Kakashi returned just in time to see Kusabana being stabbed in her wound a second time. He ran over and separated the two and stood in front of Kusabana protecting her.

Seika snapped at Kakashi "Move out of my way Copy Cat Ninja this isn't your fight"

"I wont let you hurt Kusabana anymore" Kakashi replied

Kusabana slowly stood up her legs shaking "Kakashi I can handle it" She took a deep breath.

Kakashi nodded and backed away and handed her the sword. "Use this"

Kusabana took the sword and the fight began again.

All Kusabana could do was fend herself off. Her shirt was now soaking up the blood that ran from her shoulder. Seika backed her up against a door.

"Kimimaru a little help please" Seika said jumping back. Kimimaru came out of the room grabbing her from behind she began to struggle and Seika came up beside her hitting her in a pressure point knocking her unconscious. They then ran off along with the other Sound Five. Kakashi ran to Neji.

"Where did she go!" Kakashi demanded with rage in his eyes.

"They took her" Neji said looking down

Kakashi clutched his fist and the students and the sensei's gathered together, assessing their wounds.

"Come on we have to go back quickly" Kakashi gathered his things so did the others they went back. They entered the gates and Kakashi went straight for the Tsunade 

'Tsunade Kusabana has been taken. We need to go get her back." Kakashi said

"Who took her?" asked Tsunade asked.

"Orichimaru's servants he revived them so they are back with a new girl named Seika" Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded "Take the ANBU"

Kakashi nodded and left.

Kakashi sat in his apartment and put on his ANBU outfit. He went to the memorial stone and looked at it "I will bring her back" Kakashi said as the others came. They headed to the Sound Village.

Mean while Kusabana laid in a jail like cell she woke up to the awful sight of Orichimaru's face. She scooted away from him as he laughed.

"My dear Seika finally was able to capture the Konoha flower. A little damaged but that will heal." Oroichmaru said

"I will be saved, Papa Kashi is on his way" Kusabana said

Oroichmaru laughed "The Copy Cat Ninja dose not scare me, now eat if im going to use you your going have to be strong" Oroichmaru said scooting food towards her and left. Kusabana didn't eat.

Two days went by Kusabana hadn't eaten sense she got there she laid in bed and woke up to the sound of people fighting. Next thing she knew Kakashi came in with a mask on the side of his head he picked her up and put her on his back and gave a whistle and all of them ran back to Konoha.

Kakashi took her to the hospital because of her wound. After a half hour Kusabana was in a hospital room sleeping soundly with her window opened some and Kakashi sat next to her bed. Kakashi fell asleep in the chair.

Kusabana woke up in the middle of the night with a scream and tears ran down her face. Kakashi woke up and went right to her side moving hair out of her face

"Shhhhhh Kusabana its okay" Kakashi said trying to calm her. She threw her arm that wasn't in a sling around him "Papa Kashi" She cried into his chest. Kakashi hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Its okay everything is fine now your safe" Kakashi said stroking her hair trying to calm her.

He got her to lie down and her stroked her hair telling her about her father as she softly cried herself to sleep. She woke up briefly to the morning telling Kakashi to go home and get some rest her didn't go with out same tricking talking.

Kusabana was back asleep and slept until mid afternoon Neji was placing a small Flower arrangement. She gave him a small smile and then yawned sitting up some "Good Morning Neji."

"Its mid afternoon you slept half the day away but I guess you deserve t after everything you have gone threw." Neji said walking over to her.

Kusabana moved some hair out of her face. Neji looked at her "Move forward" Neji said taking his hair tie out of his hair as Kusabana scooted forward. Neji sat behind her and pulled her hair up in a messy bun and wrapped his warms around her waist setting his chin on her good shoulder. Kusabana laid her head against Neji's head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Neji said.

"I wouldn't of let you fight for me anyways I would't even let Kakashi fight Seika. I'm just use to having to fight for myself and to have someone fight for me makes me feel weak" Kusabana said.

"Well you need to learn how to let people help you especially now sense you only have one hand to use." Neji said

Kusabana sighed "Yeah I guess, but it's not going to be easy" Kusabana said

"Yeah but there will be people stronger than you and your going to need help "Neji said

"And that means no fighting with team mates" Neji added.

Kusabana looked at him

"Naruto told me about your guy's first meeting" Neji said

Kusabana looked at her lap and played with Neji's hands. "He has the monster that took my fathers life and left me an orphan" Kusabana said.

Neji sighed "Your father saved this village if he hadn't then we wouldn't have a home"

"I know but….." Neji stopped her

"but nothing you need to eat I will go get you some food" Neji left

Kusabana watched him and sighed she loved the way Neji's long black hair fell over her body.

After being in the hospital for a few days Kusabana was back at Kakashi's. He had cleaned out the room they where going out to make hers. Kusabana sat on the couch with her arm in a sling. Her doctor had told her she could not train until she was fully healed or risk her stitches coming out and her wound reopening again. Kakashi was out training Naruto and Sakura he promised not to make it long and when he got back they would go buy her furniture. Kusabana went outside and took a notebook with her. She left Kakashi a note saying she was going shopping for her furniture and she would write down the stuff she wanted along with the price. She walked into the state and began to look around when a worker came over to her.

"Can I help you Miss. Kusabana?"

"How……do you know my name?" Kusabana asked giving him a funny look.

"Aren't you the Fourth Hokage's daughter?" he asked

"Oh yeah I'm not use to everyone knowing who I am, but you probably could help me, Like you probably know I just got here almost a week ago and I need bedroom furniture" Kusabana said

The man nodded and began to show her the man showed her stuff that wasn't even on the floor yet. Just as she was leaving Kakashi was coming in.

"You already finished?" Kakashi asked

"Yes I got it right here" Kusabana said

"What's the grand total?" Kakashi asked

"Grand total is one thousand seventy-two dollars and fifty cents" Kusabana said.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the clerk "when can you have it delivered?"

"For the daughter of the fourth hokage any time" the clerk said

"Can you have it there in a hour?" Kakashi asked him

He nodded and Kakashi gave him a cheek he wrote.

By sun set Kusabana had her room all set up she had a four canopy post black metal bed and a purple mosquito net over it her dresser and armoire where black along with her metal sitting vanity she then had a nice changing wall with cherry blossom tree on it. Her bed spread was a purple with black and purple pillows to match she was laying on her bed smiling she had never had a bed of her own before Kakashi came to the door and looked at her she got up and ran over to him throwing her arm around him

"Thank you so much papa kashi you don't know how much this means to me" Kusabana laid her head against his chest.

"I have an idea so what would you like to have for dinner tonight maybe you could teach me how to cook" Kakashi said smiling down at her. She smiled back she figured she was the only one that knew what his face looked like sense he never took his mask off around Naruto and Sakura.

They went out and got food for dinner and the apartment was filled with giggles and laughter for the rest of the night. Kusabana took pictures of Kakashi threw out the night of him cooking he had flour and all sort of stuff over him once the where done. After they had eaten and did the dishes Kusabana sat on the floor study some stuff Kakashi had given her book work sense she was unable to train. Kakashi sat on the couch reading the Konoha news paper. Kusabana looked over to him "Kakashi do you have a picture of my father I could have?"

Kakashi thought for a second and nodded he got up and came back with a picture of her father and handed it to her. She looked at the picture for a few minutes and she looked at Kakashi "Kakashi why dose Naruto look so much like my father."

Kakashi took a deep breath "Because you guys share the same father see you where a year old when your father died but after your mother died he fell in love with another woman and she had Naruto unfortunately she died after child birth as well and so Naruto is your half brother. You can not tell him thought because he dose not know who his father was. The village decided that and no one in the Village knows that but the Elite personnel." Kakashi explained to her

"But his last name is Uzumaki" Kusabana looked at him

"Uzumaki was his mother's name" Kakashi told her. He cleared his throat and looked at the clock. "you should go take a shower and then go to bed we are practicing our throwing tomorrow so you can practice with us and get a better aim and I want to work with you with that sword we got in the Blood Village." Kakashi said

"Why?" Kusabana asked

"Because it is yours and your going to need learn how to use it with your left hand until your right shoulder is healed, now go get ready for bed." Kakashi said

Kusabana nodded and got up and headed off to her room and got her pajamas and on her way to the bathroom got a towel and went in took her shower and then came out in her pajamas hair and teeth brushed she went over to Kakashi in the living room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night papa kashi" She said as she walked down the hall to her room and shut the door and then opened her window over her bed and set her picture on her side table and turned her light off and closed her eyes going to sleep.

Kakashi smiled and went back to reading the paper. In there Tsunade was creating a festival that had a tournament built around it inviting the other countries to take part in it Kakashi thought and figure it was to find out Orichimaru's plans with Kusabana and to see this new fighter Seika. Kakashi closed the paper locked up the place and shut off all the lights and on his way to his room he looked into Kusabana's room he reached over he bed and shut and locked her window, and kissed her forehead pulling her cover up over her and left going to his room and going to bed.


	5. Preporations for the Festival

Kusabana woke up the next morning and looked at her window Kakashi had closed it. She shrugged figuring it probably got cold last night. She got up she heart Kakashi out in the kitchen she walked out she had on a tight tank top and baggy pajama pants and her hair was up in a pony tail she saw Kakashi trying to make eggs

"Turn the heat down some it will be easier and you won't have to work with them as fast" Kusabana sad with a smile.

Kakashi turned and looked at her "good morning did you sleep well"

Kusabana nodded and went to the couch and picked up the paper Kakashi was reading last night and started to read "Papa Kashi what is this tournament for?"

"I don't know the 5th hokage is gathering all the sensei's and other elite ninjas to explained today so I will have to leave training early today and when I leave I want you to come here. You can do some more studying." Kakashi told her still working on the eggs.

Kusabana turned around on the couch "but why can't I wander around or hang out with Sakura or possibly TenTen." Kusabana watched him.

"Because Kusabana you have been out of the hospital for a day, and you need to rest, and make sure you aren't doing anything to open up your shoulder." Kakashi said as he put the eggs on plates.

"Can at lest have some one come over? We could watch TV or something." Kusabana said.

"You can have a few people over not a whole lot four max." Kakashi said "Now come eat" He added while putting the plates on the table Kusabana came over to the table and sat down starting to eat. It wasn't great but she had worse. Once she was done she got up and went to her room and got dressed and brushed her hair and everything she then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth she went back into the living room where Kakashi was ready they went out to the training grounds where Sakura and Naruto where waiting for them.

They started to train. Kakashi stood in front of Kusabana with his katana and Kusabana held her sword in her left hand.

"Ok now charge at me" Kakashi told her

"But…." Kusabana looked at the sword and then back at Kakashi

"Don't worry you wont hurt me" Kakashi said

Kusabana kept the point pointed down and then ran at him and when she was almost there she swung up the sword sideways. Kakashi blocked it with his katana.

"Good but you need to put more strength behind it" Kakashi said as she went back into position and Kusabana went back to her spot "Now again."

They trained for four hours then Kakashi said he had to go. Kusabana took her sword home and she went out and looked for Neji. She found him going home.

"Neji wait up!" she ran over to Neji. She caught her breath as she stood in front of Neji.

"Do you want to come over I cant be out side but Kakashi said I could have some people over and I thought me and you could watch TV or something." Kusabana said.

Neji looked at her "Sure"

They went back to Kakashi's apartment and Kusabana shut the door behind them and Neji went and sat on the couch Kusabana sat next to him and she got the remote and turned on the TV and they she turned it to a move and sat back sitting next to Neji. Neji put his arm around her she smiled and snuggled next to him so her back leaned against him and gave him a kiss. Neji held out the kiss placing a hand on Kusabana's cheek. After a little while their kiss intensified. Neji slowly laid Kusabana down on the couch as they continued to kiss lying down. At about six o clock Kakashi walked threw the door and saw Neji and Kusabana sleeping on the couch with a action move on the TV. They had a throw blanket covering their legs and Kusabana's head rested on Neji's chest. Kakashi got the camera and took a picture of the two of them and then cleared his throat loud enough to wake them up. They where both startled and Kusabana fell off the couch and they looked at Kakashi and then at each other then back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi I swear nothing happened we just fell asleep watching the movie." Kusabana said standing up.

"Its okay I trust you guys now you might want to go home Neji before they start wandering where you are." Kakashi said looking at the two of them.

Neji nodded and got up and gave Kusabana a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kusabana got back on the couch her heart was still racing a million miles and hour.

"Why did you have to scare us like that!" Kusabana looked at him

"Because you guys looked so cute together" Kakashi laughed some as he went to his room the change.

Kakashi came back into the living room.

"I'm entering Naruto and Sakura into the tournament That Tsunade is creating." Kakashi said

"every night after the matches there will be a celebration and one bi festival as a opening so we need to get you a kimono" Kakashi told her

"A dress!" Kusabana exclaimed, She wasn't to she is she liked that idea she wasn't a big dress person.

"Don't worry you will look fine, and its not a dress more like a fancy robe." Kakashi said getting into the fridge.

"if it doesn't have legs it's a dress. I'm skipping dinner I'm not really hungry." Kusabana said as she went to her room and shut the door. She knew she didn't have any money or anything and it wasn't right to have him pay for all her stuff. Kakashi was a little confused. Later that night Kusabana woke up to a tapping noise on her window she looked down and saw Neji. She jumped out her window and went over to him and gave him a kiss. "What is it"?

"You're not in trouble are you?" Neji asked

"No but Kakashi wants to get me a kimono but I don't want him to spend all this money on me" Kusabana said

"Don't worry that's what parents do" Neji said.

"You should be heading back before your uncle realizes your gone" Kusabana said as she moved a strand of hair out of Neji's face.

Neji smiled at her and gave her a kiss and left.

Kusabana smiled and went back in threw her window and saw Kakashi in her bed room with his arms crossed.

"What where you doing outside?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Neji wanted to see if I had gotten in trouble" Kusabana said scooting across her bed.

"You're not in trouble at lest you weren't but I want you to come to tanning and stay with me the rest of the day with me" Kakashi said

"That's not fair I didn't do anything!" Kusabana exclaimed.

"You went out in the middle of the night do you relies how dangerous it is for you right now? You can't defend yourself and someone could attack you, and you couldn't do anything!" Kakashi said to her sternly.

"Who in Konoha would attack me?" Kusabana asked.

"Over the next few days Konoha is going to be getting visitors from different village for the tournament and festival." Kakashi explained.

"That includes the sound village so Oroichmaru will probably enter that girl Seika." Kakashi added

Kusabana looked down and got back into bed Kusabana stared at the picture of her father until she fell asleep.

The next day while the others trained Kusabana worked with her sword after training was over Kakashi went to Tsunade's

"Kakashi would you like to enter any of your students in the tournament?" Tsunade asked

Kakashi nodded "Naruto, and Sakura" Kakashi said

"And me "Kusabana stepped forward.

"But your injured Tsunade said.

"Don't worry about me injury I will be capable of fighting pulse if that girl Seika dose come then I am the only one who knows her moves best and closest one t match her strength." Kusabana said

Kakashi looked at her he knew that look her shoulder straight, her eyes filled with determination "There is no changing her mind now as much as I don't want her to fight no one could change her mind" Kakashi said looked at Tsunade

Tsunade nodded.

The next few days where very slow Kakashi and Kusabana walked threw a store looking for a Kimono.

"What about this one" Kakashi held up a kimono.

Kusabana gave him a 'you're kidding right' look.

Kakashi put it back they had been looking for 3 hours. Then Kusabana saw it the perfect Kimono it was a Beautiful purple silk Kimono with a huge lotus on the back and lotus petals falling on the front with a black obi and a purple haori-himo. She fell in love with it.

"Papa Kashi I have to try it n" Kusabana looked at him and a women came over and took her to a dressing room and few minutes later she came out in it and it fit perfectly, she spun around the long silky sleeves flowed in the air as she spun.

"You look wonderful Kusabana" Kakashi said with a smile though hat he said was true he was just happy to be finished shopping.

"I want to go show Neji cane I? I will be careful" Kusabana pleaded

Kakashi nodded it hadn't been fair having her stay next to him the past few days a few minutes wouldn't hurt and ANBU was stationed threw out the village so she would be safe. Kakashi paid the people as Kusabana ran out holding the bottom on her Kimono up. She ran threw the final preparations for the festival tonight. Everyone called out to her saying how pretty she looked. She then ran into someone he caught her before she fell back. She looked up at the man it was Iruka and his students he had brought them out to work on the booth they where putting up.

"You know Kusabana you shouldn't run" Iruka smiled

"But you really look nice, Kakashi hasn't let you out of his sight the past few days why aren't you with him?" Iruka asked

"He said I could show Neji my kimono" Kusabana said

Iruka smiled and moved out of her way.

Kusabana waved at the kids and she ran off again. She found Neji at his teams training ground. She cleared her troat as she saw lee, tenten, and Neji standing around and talking. The turned and looked at her Lees mouth dropped open and TenTen hit him upside his head. Neji looked at his team mates and they left. "Do you like it Neji?" Kusabana asked looking at him

"You could make a Geisha jealous" Neji said walking over to her.

Kusabana smiled. "I was thinking your team and mine could go to the Festival tonight, I will have to leave you guys early because I have to get set up for my performance and everything." Kusabana grave him a kiss.

"Sounds god I will invite Naruto and lee to come over so we could get together and get ready" Neji said

"And I will get the girls at Kakashi's place he is helping with the final preparations so he wont be home he is staying there until the festival starts." Kusabana said with a smile.

Neji kissed her again "Then we should better get them we don't have much time"

Neji and Kusabana headed in separate directions.

Kusabana stood behind Sakura in her room sakura sat at her vanity as Kusabana did her hair she had the sides twisted back and she had babies breath weaved into the sides then she was putting sakura blossoms in the back where she had it clipped together. Kusabana had done ten tens in her signature two buns but this time they where curled and had forget me nots in her hair to match the powder blue kimono she wore. Once Kusabana was done with their hair she sat down and started to put her hair up and curled it so it looked like a cross between a pony tail and a bun and she stuck purple lily's in it. They all did their make up and looked into the mirror and laughed. Kusabana stepped back "Boys eat your hearts out."

"where did you get the flowers Kusabana? Ten Ten asked

"Different flower shops" Kusabana replied.

"Where did you learn to do hair like this Kusabana its amazing" Sakura asked

"I learned in my free tie and when I was little ad didn't have chores I would go out and find a field with wild flowers and I taught my self how to put them I'm my hair and stuff like weaving them in and different things." Kusabana replied

After a few minutes of final touched on make up the door bell rang.

"Okay ten ten you and Sakura stay here" Kusabana left her room and went to the door and opened it Neji looked at her speech less. She looked so beautiful the flowers really showed off her radiance.

Kusabana laughed some. "come in guys"

The three guys walked into the living room "And for your dates this evening, Naruto you will be escorting Miss Sakura" Sakura came out of her bed room and stood in front of the guys lee and Naruto stood in aw

"Naruto I'm not going to stay with you if you cant keep your eyes in side your head" Sakura said

Naruto scratched the back of his head." He wore a samurai kimono with orange pants and a white top.

"You look wonderful Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura walked over to Naruto

"And the final lady for tonight and the girl you will escort tonight lee is the girl who can kick but and look good while doing it is Miss Ten Ten" Ten Ten walked out and Lees mouth dropped open and quickly snapped out f it standing up and clutching his fist biting his lower lip and looking at the ceiling and though

"I get to spend the night with the wonderful and talented ten ten" Lee wore green samurai pants and a white top. Ten Ten walked over to lee and giggled some

"And then Neji you will be escorting me" Kusabana laughed some

They all headed out Kakashi's door. Kusabana locked it behind her and took Neji's arm.


	6. The Fesvtival Night

Sorry this chapter is so short there just wasn't a lot planed for this chapter but this dose not mean the rest of the chapters are going to be short but I hope you enjoy if you cry easily this might bring tears to your eyes but its cute sweet and to the points.

Neji Kusabana and the others walked threw the festival. They visited almost every booth they ate to their fool. Then after walking around for three hours they split up Neji and Kusabana sat out at the hill where people where starting to meet for the end of the night festivities.

"You look gorgeous tonight Kusabana even more so than any geisha in the world." Neji moved a small curl behind her ear.

Kusabana and looked down and smiled some an looked up with her bright blue eyes that seemed to shine like the stars in the night. "You're just saying that because I'm your girl friend."

"No I'm saying that because it's true and because I love you" Neji said putting his hand on her cheek.

Kusabana's eyes widened and started to get teary. She had never heard some one say those words to her except her father in you dreams her grandparents never told her that they loved her.

Neji wiped away a tear from her eyes "What's wrong did I say something wrong"

Kusabana shook her head and smiled "No everything you said was perfect"

Neji smiled and then slowly rested a hand on the back of her neck bringing her lips to his locking them into a passionate kiss. Kusabana wrapped her arms around Neji's neck as they stood there for a few minutes engulfed into a passionate kiss. Kusabana then broke it and looked into his eyes.

"I have to go get ready now" Kusabana said smiling at him

Neji nodded and gave her one last kiss and then she ran off and stood off to the side of the stage that had a huge white screen behind it and Tsunade got on the microphone and welcomed everyone.

"Good evening everyone I am proud to say that we had a wonderful turn out for the tournament and its going to be interesting I'm sure there are some matches people are already itching to watch but to close out this wonderful night we have a performance from Konoha's pride and joy Kusabana daughter of the Fourth hokage who is going to singing a song entitled "Look at me now daddy" so why don't you all put your hands together for her." Tsunade started to clap as Kusabana got up on the stage and walked over to her taking the microphone and looked out at everyone. And the music started to play and she started to sing a song that talked about a girl growing up with out her father and saying how much she missed him not being there and how much she grew up. After a few minutes of singing she turned around and saw a slide show of pictures of her and her father when she was a baby. She began to cry and started to sing with everything she had.

"Now I'm all grown up Daddy and you carried me on your wings and lifted me back up when I fell, Look at me now daddy. Am I everything you wanted?" The crowed was in awe she had such an amazing voice like and angels and it had so much power and it was filled with so much emotion. The song was coming to and end and she started to sing a little softer.

"You carried me on your wings threw out the years and lifted me up when I fell. Am I everything you wanted? Look at me now Daddy" She looked down as every one stood up and clapped and cheered for her. She looked back up and smiled. Kakashi came up on the stage in his ANBU uniform and walked over to her and took the microphone.

"Before the fourth hokage died he asked me to hold on to something and give it to his daughter when she was older." Kakashi held up a heart shape locket with a flower engraved on the top of it.

"This is the locket he asked me to give to Kusabana when she was older and I think she is old enough to have it now so Kusabana from your father who not only gave his life to protect this village but gave up his life to save his Daughter so she could grow up and live a happy life I am fulfilling my promise and giving you this locket."

Kusabana took the locket and opened it had a picture of her and her father in one side and then the picture of Neji and Kusabana asleep next to one another. Her tears watered up and she threw her arms around his neck her toes barely touching the ground and she whispered "thank you papa kashi."

Kakashi hugged her back and set her down on the ground and put the locket on around her neck, they walked off the stage and Kusabana ran over to Neji and showed him her locket and then fire works started to go off and she looked up at them and Neji wrapped a arm around him holding her close as the stood on top of the hill watching the fire works.


	7. The Tournament

Sorry for the long awaited update i have been extremly bussy. So please excuse punctuation and spelling i have a new computer and word is not installed yet so i do not have a spell cheek or anything.

Kusabana woke up the next morning she got her cloths and towl and went into the shower and got undressed and getting in. while she was in the shower got up with a wraped box and put it on kusabana's bed, and walked out into the kitchen. Kusabana came out of the bath room dressed and went back into her room to do her hair. She saw the box and walked over to it and read the small card

_Kusabana,_

_Heres a little something, so you can be sharper than your apponet._

_Love,_

_PapaKashi_

She opened the long box and it revealed her sowrd in a shieth. She took it out the blade had been blushed and sharpened she put it on her back and then he had put new kuni and shuriken in there for her she smiled and put them in her wepons bag and put her hair up in a pony tail. She walked out to the kitchen and sat her sowrd on the couch and went over the table and got something to eat. Once Kusabana was done eating she got her sword and put it on her sholder and looked at Kakashi

"Im leaveing early I want to do a few things befor the tornament starts." Kakashi nodded to her she walked out the door. She picked up some flowers and headed to the memorial stone and she put the flowers down infront of it and ran her fingers across the ingravement of his name. Since she told tusnade that she was going to fight in the tornament she new there was a good chance that she wouldent be at Konoha for very long once it started. Though she was strong she could not go threw day after day afer day of fighting fighting some of the strongest nijia's and then get to fighting seika and her team and make it out alive or giving up and going with them. Knowing them they would do anything to get her to Orichimaru that included putting the ones she loved and cared about in danger.

"Father if I don't come back soon I promise I will find a way back here again"

"What do you mean you will find your way back here again?" Nejis voice filled the air

Kusabana turned around and looked at neji.

"Nothing Neji its all right." She Walked over to him and gave him a soft gental kiss on the lips and looked at him with a gental smile on her face but her eyes had a glimmer of sadness in them.

"Neji promise me that no matter what happens at this tornament that you will always love me" she said

Neji nodded "Kusabana you arnt acting like yourself whats wrong?" Neji asked looking at her.

Kusabana took in a deep breath "Neji there is a possibility that these could be my last few days in Konoha." Kusabana told him

Neji's eyes grew big "What do you mean?"

"Orichimaru has sent Sekia and some other goons to come get me and I wont be able to fight match after match and then fight them and they will do **anything** to get me to go with them so at the first sight that you,Kakashi, or my friends are in danger I will give up I am not going to but my riends and loved ones in danger for me." Kusabana said and began to walk away. She then stoped and looked back at him.

"Neji promise me if I do have to leave that you will wait for me."

"I promise to wait until the end of time" Neji said to her. Kusabana gave a smiled with that same slimmer of sadness in her eyes but it had traveled into her smile "I love you neji."

Kusabana turned her head back around and started to walk away again the wind picked up some so it blew her pony tail some as the smell of Lily's filled the air.

For the first time in many years tears stung Neji's eyes, a tear traveled from his white eye down his pale cheek. Her couldent stand the thought of Losseing another person who he had come to love he lost his father as a young boy and now he could be losseing the only girl her ever loved and loved him back.

Kimimaro and Seika lay on the grass, covered in sweat and panting. They were gazing at the sky, trying to catch their breath.

"Was that better?" The Kaguya asked, forcing the abstract black lines of his curse seal to receed back to their original form upon his chest.

"Yes...thank you for not killing me." Seika laughed some, also forcing her curse seal to deactivate.

"I couldn't do that." Kimimaro replied.

"Yeah, I suppose Orochimaru-sama would be a bit shorthanded." She answered.

"No. I just don't think I have it in me to kill you." He corrected.

Seika gave him an incredulous look, turning to her side to face him. "Did the ever-occur to you that I was taking care of you when you were wounded?" He countered.

"Well, Kabuto-sama made you." Seika replied.

"On the contrary; I volunteered." Kimimaro admitted.

Seika thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" He said.

"Well, yeah." She answered honestly. "You seemed kind of...I don't know...focused on other things."

"Well, you are too, yet you manage to show me kindness. I thought I'd return the favor." Kimimaro replied.

Seika smiled. That was the nicest thing Kimimaro had ever said to her.

Kusabana headed to the stadiume when she saw kimimaru ans seika she crossed her arms "Looks like im not the only one who has a boyfriend"

"Partner, not boyfriend." Seika said, and Kabuto came up behind her and Kimimaro. "'Bout time you got here, we can't start without you. Where are the others?"

"They're on their way." Kabuto replied, adjusting his glasses and smirking.

Kusabana glaried at the sound ninjas "i will see u in the ring that will be the last place where we meet" Kusabana turned and walked away

Kusabana walked to her team and nodded to them and they nodded back as they went into the hall way and waited for them to call the teams out kusbana leaned agenst the wall with a foot proped up on the wall and her arms crossed she studied everyone in the hallway

As Seika and Kimimaro entered the hall, the Sound 4 joined them.

"Now the gang's all here." Kidomaru said with a smirk, glaring at the nearby Konoha team.

Kusabana saw them and shot them a glare out of the corner of her eye but she didnt move from her position "Good i was scare you guys wouldent make it then all the fun in the tornament would of been lost" Kusabana pushed herslef off the wall and turned to then tossing her head so her pony tail cam off of her sholder and she cracked her neack "Im glad i will acully have somewhat of a challange in the fights"

Naruto looked at her and sakura took a step towrds her "Kusa-san..."

"Sakura Naruto if anything happens while im fighting do not step in if you step into one of my fights you will regret it!" They all got this look on their face even sasuke

They all just looked at her as she continued to stair down the sound Ninjas.

"So much for the legendary teamwork of Konoha." Seika sneered. "You will fall to the Sound. This I promise you."

The Sound 4 cheered, and the Sound nin began to walk off. Kabutp turned, adjusting his glasses, and said, "See you in the ring, punks." before walking off.

Kusabana Turned to her temamate "I wnat to fight my own battle but lets show them how Konohan get it done.. you ready guys?" Kusabana put a fist out Naruto smiled adjusted hi headband and put his hand ontop of hers "Right give it out best!" Sakura put her hand in "And with all of us fighting even with lee neji ten ten fighting there is no way Konoha will fall not while we fight!" They all nodded and began to walk out together.

"How very sweet." Seika muttered. "The Sound are elite. Konoha and every other participating village will fall to us."

"Indeed." Kimimaro replied.

Kusabana and everyone els walked into the stadium with everyone cheering and everything she looked around and they lined up in rows, her team mates linning up behind her and then nejis team a few rows down they had a huge screen up on a wall.

Tusnade sat up where the kages do and she appeared on the screen.

"I welcome all of you to the tornament im sure im just as excited as you guys are to see the matches but first I must lay down the ground rules 1. the match will not end unless you are killed or knocked out or the refory decides other wise 2.no fighting out side the arena, The Matches will be descided randomly with all that said lets get ready for the match.

The team names sped acrossed the board and the first match was Gras Ninja vs. Mist Ninja.

The rest of the teams left and went up into the little coradore where they would watch the fights.

The first fight set the Grass Village team against the Mist Village team.

The first Mist ninja, a man named Umeto, defeated the first two Grass ninjas. However, he was worn out and the third Grass ninja defeated him.  
The second Mist ninja defeated the third and final Grass ninja, but was forced to discontinue due to grave injuries. Therefore, only one Mist ninja remained.

The next match-up pit Kusabana's team against the Sound 4.

Kusabana and her team walked out onto the feld

The Sound nin entered the ring, smirking.

the Sound ninja decided, would be Tayuya. She stepped into the ring with a broad smirk on her face.

"All right, who wants to die first?"

Sakura steped forward "Who said anything about dieing?" Sakura smirked and tossed her hair out of her face.

"Well, let's start this damn match already so I can maim this little chickadee." Tayuya shouted to no one in particular.

The ref noded to the two getting out of their way Kusabana and naruto stood back and watched as the fight began. Sakura began to do hand signs make replicas of herself

Tayuya knew she was at a bit of a disadvantage. She needed long range for her attacks...well, at least, most of them.

She made hand signs as well, yelling, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

She pressed her hands to the ground and in a cloud of smoke, three giant demons appeared.

"Meet my demonic servants." Tayuya smirked, beginning to play a forboding tune on her flute.

the four sakura's took out kunia and began to rush at the demons

"HAHAHAHAHA! You have to be kidding me!" Tayuya said, then returned to her flute.

One of the demons, the one wrapped up in bandages, swung its arm at the Sakuras.

3 of the dissappered and the real one hit the wall and fell down to the ground she got up on her hands and knees shakeing she finly made it up on her feet and began to charge again makeing replicas again

"You never learn, do you?" Tayuya taunted in between notes. She commanded the demon with the giant club to attack the Leaf Ninja and her clones, and with a swing of his mighty weapon, they were hurled into the left wall of the stadium.

There was no way Sakura could get up after such an attack.

Sakura layed on the ground the medical squad came in and got her kusabana and anruto steped forward Kusabana went to say she was next but naruto beat her to it

"Your mine now you will pay for what you did to Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled

"We'll see." Tayuya said with a smirk. "You're just a punk, you'll never defeat my demons!"

Naruto adjusted her head band and smirked "i dont have to defeat them i just have to get past them" Naruto Said and then did his shadow clone jutsue and had all the narutos charge and surround her some of them attacked the demons while him and the rest attacked her.

"Get away from me! Get off!" Tayuya struggled with the Shadow Clones, but she was unable to use her flute, thus unable to control the demons, so she was forced to send them back to where they came from. In doing so, she left herself as the only target for Naruto and his clones.

All the Narutos started to attack her. Eventually it was too much for her to handle and Tayuya was overthrown. Naruto was announced winner.

Naruto smiled and looked around Kusabana claped some

"Looks like it's up to me." Jirobo claimed, jumping into the ring.

"Thats what you think, Now lets get this started!" Naruto said and did the shadow clone jutsu again

"Keep your head cool Naruto dont get cocky"Kusabana said softly to herself

Jirobo punched the ground and began relentlessly attacking the clones with giant rocks.

Naruto went flying up into the ari and regained balace and pushed off a rock towrds Jirobo about to punch him.

Jirobo raised a wall of stone to block it.

Naruto jumped back and he did the shadow clone jutsu again and surounded him and they all punched him all at once.

Jirobo was knocked to the ground, wounded, but in a last-ditch effort at victory, he sent an avalance at rocks careening at Naruto.

Naruto was knocked out by the rocks.

Kusabana sighed jumping out of the watching box and began to walk to the middel

"And let me gusse i get the sick looking guy thats seems to have a boy on his back, this shouldent be to hard" Kusabana smirked

"Just dont bore me" She sliped into her fighting stance

Sakon sneered. "You'll pay for that remark, little flower."

"Yeah, we'll show you!" Ukon added. They jumped into the ring, slipping into their stance.

Kusabana jumped up into the air into the light of the sun useing it to blind her apponet she reached behind her and threw 2 shurken at them

Sakon and Ukon activated their curse seal, immediately splitting into two. Each one was half human and half metal armor. They began an assault on Kusabana.

Kusabana dodged their attacks laughing "is that all you got here i want you to meet a friend" She reached behind her and got her sowred she put the chakra into it and vines grew out of it and wraped around the two she turned around swinging them into the cement wall and the vines let go dissappering and she jumped back into a tree and smirked putting her sowrd back

"This is fun" Kusabana smiled

The crowd cheered, and the two Sound nin scowled, getting back up and attacking again.

"you want more okay" Kusabana fliped off of the branch over them sending kuni and shurikan at them and onse she hit the ground she did some hand signs and put her hands to the ground vines comeing up and wrapping around them sqweezing them so tight they couldent move

"Give up or do you want to taste some dirt?" Kusabana asked

"Can't...breathe..." Sakon and Ukon were struggling, but to no avail.

There was no escaping the flower's vines...

Kusabana dug her fingers into the ground and the vines slamed them into the gorund then stood back up holding them

"You had enough yet?"Kusabana asked

"N...never...giving...u-up..." The two muttered before passing out.

Kusabana smiled standing up as the crowed cheered and claped her vise disappered and the two fell to the ground.

"Well sence they are passed out and are un able to fight kusabana is the winner" The ref announced

Everyone from konoha was standing clapping and cheering

Kusabana smiled and waved to everyone then deciding not to use the stairs she jumped up into the fighters box

"looks like the sound lost i gusse thats score one for konoha" Kusabana said putting her hands on her hips looking at the other sound team

Seika smirked.

'Naive little flower...they were never supposed to defeat you. They were merely there to eliminate your teammembers...' She thought.

"We're up against the other Konoha team next. We should get ready." Kimimaro said.

"The girl will be easy enough to dispatch. It is Lee and the Hyuuga that concern me." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto-sama, you should fight the girl. Kimimaro-sama can fight Lee, then the Hyuuga. He can dispose of them easily enough." Seika said. "If I'm needed, I will fight...but it will be my job to take down the little flower in the end. That is non negotiable."

Her teammates nodded.

Kusabana went over to neji "neji i want you to be careful these opponets arnt going to be easy" Kusabana reached behind her neack and undid her locket and looked at it in her hand "neji i want you to wear this when you fight" She put her locket around neji's neack

"for luck" kuasbana steped back and looked at neji wearing her locket

"Are you sure?" neji asked

Kusabana nodded and looked at neji

Neji gave her a kiss on her forhead and took her into his arms she rested her head on his sholder takeing in a deep breath of this scent

"Dont worry kusabana i wont let them take you" Neji whispered

a tear filled kusabanas eyes but she qwickly choaked it back injoying the scent of the one she had become so close to and even fallen in love with, his scent was always warm and confroting she remembered the first time she smelled it her team and his went on the mission together and he slept next to her she woke up takeing in a deep breath of it. kusabana put on a smile and looked up at neji and gave him a kiss on the lips

"i love you neji be careful please"

"Well, team, let's show them how true Sound ninja fight..." Kabuto said, and the three jumped from their spots in the balconies, landing gracefully in the stadium.

"Konoha will fall..." Seika muttered darkly, scowling at Kusabana and Neji

Neji kissed kusabana back "cheer for me"

"you know i will" Kusabana said then neji began to walk down the stairs with lee and ten ten to the arena kusabana went stright over to the bars and looked down at them.

Well then, Kabuto-sama, you're up." Seika said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this..." Kabuto replied, steeping forward

ten ten walk out to the middel of the arena and looked at Kabuto and laughed some

"What are you laughing at, girly? How pathetically you're going to lose to me?" Kabuto taunted, adjusting his glasses with a cocky smirk.

"no im laughing at how easly im going to beat you" ten ten reached in her bag and got 8 kuni 4 in each hand and threw them at kabuto.

"Hm. Looks like you like to move quickly..." Kabuto snickered, dodging the projectiles and throwing his own.

ten ten dodged his weapons and got out 2 scrolls and jumped up starting to twirl around weapons being shot at kabuto

Kabuto performed hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared behind Tenten and kicked her to the ground.

ten ten let out a scream as her body hit the ground. she struggled to the get up and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth

"I could kill you easily, fragile as you are...but I guess I'll be nice...-er." Kabuto said, disappearing again. He came in from the side and punched Tenten, then disappeared and came up on her other side, punching and repeating the process.

Ten Tens body looked like a rage doll being punched the ref jumped in

"okay match over kabuto wins" the ref announced

"Hmm. Just when I was having fun." Kabuto pouted. "Well, next?"

"Kabuto-sama, don't get cocky..." Seika muttered, rolling her eyes.

rock lee steped forward "next is me"

"Then you will fall as well, brow-boy." Kabuto smirked, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Rock lee looked around

Kabuto appeared on Lee's right, but Lee was faster.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

He spun around, connecting his foot with the Sound ninja's jaw.

Kabuto flew across the stadium, falling and rolling ungracefully along the ground. It took him a moment to recover, but he soon stood and wiped his mouth.

"Damn, he's fast..." Seika said.

"Kabuto is not equipped to fight such a foe." Kimimaro replied.

Lee ran at kabouto punching him doing this repedatly so that he was just a blur

Kabuto was dodging only some of the attacks, but most were getting through. He wouldn't last long.

lee hit him with the final blow sending him into the wall.

Kabuto slammed into a wall near his teammates, unconscious.

Seika went to his side, kneeling. "Are you all right, Kabuto-sama?"

He did not awaken.

"Ugh...we'll have to treat him later, along with the Sound 4, I suppose." She muttered, moving him over some. "Kimimaro-sama, please finish off Lee."

Kimimaro nodded, stepping up.

Lee slid back into his fighting stance

Kimimaro looked on boredly. "I'm waiting."

Lee went in for the first punch running at him at full speed

"Dance of the Larch!" Kimimaro called, and suddenly, sharp bones jutting out of his chest, colliding with Lee's fist. While his opponent flinched in pain, he turned and planted a reverse hook-kick on his temple.

Lee went flying and his body hit the ground unconsiouse

"Surely this is not all that you have to offer." Kimimaro said, walking over to him and kicking him. "Get up."

"leave him alone you got him down isant the enough?!" Neji said from the side lines

"I suppose I was just expecting more of a challenge. Can you grant me one?" Kimimaro asked, staring icily at the Hyuuga.

Neji steped forward "i can telly you that your destiny is to fail in this tornament. i am going to make sure you and your girl over there wont be laying a hand on kusabana i wont let you take her from this place or me" he said cassuly as walking towrds the middle of the ring

"I will not be the one fighting the flower. That job was entitled to Seika and only Seika, who, I might add, is not 'my girl'. Unlike you, I don't presume to own the woman that I care for." Kimimaro said, turning to Neji. "You will fall. Perhaps not as easily as the Taijutsu user, but you will fall."

Seika quirked an eyebrow. _'The woman that I care for'_? Was he talking about her?

Nevertheless, his battle was about to begin.

neji activated his buyakugan and got into his fighting stance

"Well, then, I suppose we should start. Dance of the Camellia." A long sword made of bone came from Kimimaro's palm, and he grasped it. "Come, then, Hyuuga. I want to see your power."

Neji ran at him and with extrem speed he began to hit kimimaros chakra holes "64 point hit!"

Kimimaro smirked, causing more bones to jut out from his body. "My bloodline limit uses my bones, not my chakra...your technique is useless."

The Kaguya spun and attempted to land a low strike with his blade.

Neji quickly dodaged the attack and got out his kuni and threw them at kimimaro

Kimimaro deflected them with his blade, then flicked his wrist at Neji.

"Finger bullets!" The Kaguya was firing small bits of bone at him like projectiles.

Neji spun around deflecting the fragments of bone

"I can't get through his defenses..." Kimimaro mused aloud. "Very well...Dance of the Willow!"

The bones jutting from his body retracted and he dropped his sword, allowing long, sharp bones to come from his palms, elbows and knees.

He ran at Neji.

Neji jumped up in the air and over him to escape his attack "i wont allow you guys to hurt her anymore!"

"You don't have a say." Kimimaro replied, jumping up after him and jabbing with his bony weapons.

Neji continued to dodged put a bone cought his hair tie and his hair fell out of its pony tail. neji saw an opening and landed a hard punch to kimimaros right cheek

Kimimaro did not flinch, even as he hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop.

"Kimimaro-sama..." Seika muttered in worry to herself.

He rose painfully, running at Neji again.

kusabana watched neji fight

Neji looked at his apponet trying to wait for another opening

Kimimaro slipped behind Neji and attempted to slice at him. There were now abstract black lines running across Kimimaro's body.

Neji ducked down and did a swiping kick on the ground triping kimimaro backwards

Kimimaro retracted his bones and landed on his back, grunting slightly. He stood, retrieving his sword from earlier and running at Neji again.

Neji started to move around to dodge the sowrd looking for another opening

"Fight back." Kimimaro said plainly. He either wanted to lose more quickly or have more of a challenge. Seika hoped it was the latter.

neji charged at him and jumped up doing a spin kick into his head

Kimimaro blocked, but the force still sent him flying. Before he knew it, Neji was behind him, kicking again.

Neji put all his hatred he had for these guys into his fighting his foot coldided with Kimimaros back

Eventually Kimimaro was unable to fight back or even defend, yet Neji didn't stop.

Seika stared, horrified as Kimimaro's body, now void of his cursed seal markings, was kicked around like a rag doll. He fell to the ground for a moment, Neji kicking at his ribs, and stared at her with his calm green eyes. The look he gave her was one of regret and pain. Seika felt the urge to jump in, but she didn't want her feelings for him revealed while all of Konoha watched...that would make both of them vulnerable.

Kimimaro's lithe form was flipped onto its back and attacked again, though his eyes stayed trained on Seika.

"Stop it! Can't you see that he can't fight anymore?!" Seika shouted. "We may fight willingly to the death, but at least we have honor. We never kick an opponent when they're down!"

Neji stoped and looked at her with anger in his eyes "No but you are willing to take a girl from her home kill everyone around her so she is so mentially distrought and broken down that you can convise her of anything she ran away from that place for a resson, and i wont let you take what mean the most to her away she herself has made konoha a better place everyone smiles when they see her she never gives up when all odds are agenst her she fights with dinity to protect this village so people can live the life she never knew and is just getting a taste off you cant sit there and tell me you never wanted to have a home where people loved and cared about you like the people here care about Kusabana" Neji siad yelling at the girl

"Such feelings only make a ninja weaker. A ninja should only worry about three things, the mission, your comrades and yourself. And you know nothing about wanting a loving home. I was thrown out of my village because I was too weak according to them. I had to work to get to where I am today. That insolent little flower had fame, love, beauty and power handed to her on a silver freaking platter. She may have been raised in the Sound Village, but she had grandparents who loved her and took care of her. You play it up as if she had NOTHING, when anyone in this stadium would kill to have half of what she has!" Seika screamed. Kimimaro turned on the ground, listening intently.

"Kimimaro-sama is my polar opposite; he was born too powerful, so his clan locked him up in a cave when he was little. Then when they planned to attack the Mist Village, they let him out and told him to kill. Kill and kill and kill. Our lives are filled with death. We have lost everyone who ever loved us. Orochimaru-sama has given us our reasons to live. What do you do when someone you love asks you for something? You retrieve it. And so I am here, retrieving the Flower of Konoha as he asked me to. You are in my way, therefore I will remove you from my path." Seika glanced at Kimimaro, who was indeed looking beaten up. "But you have gone too far. You disgraced Kimimaro-sama, and I will make you pay dearly."

She glared at Neji as she retrieved Kimimaro and set him by Kabuto, who was coming to.

"Neji Hyuuga," Seika said, making her way back into the ring. "Now we fight. And I'm not so sure you'll make it out alive."

"I will fight untill you are dead to protect Kusabana from the likes of you and Orichimaru!" Neji said getting in his fighting stance

Kusabana clutched the bar as a tear came to her eyes "NEJI DON"T SHE WILL KILL YOU!"

"You bet I will. Hrah!" Seika ran at Neji, starting with a simple Taijutsu assault to see how well he matched her speed.

Neji began to dodge thought the speed wasnt that hard to block sence he is us to fighting with lee. Neji grabed one of her fist and started to twist it as he sent a left hook right into her jaw

Seika stumbed back, but as she did, she grabbed a kunai from Neji's weapon pouch and slit her own wrists. Her eyes turned crimson as the blood pooled into her hands.

"I want to show you a little trick of mine." She said in a creepy voice as the blood formed into four shuriken, two in each hand. She pegged them at Neji, hitting him it the shoulders and upper arms. Seika tugged on thin crimson wires attached to them, and blood began flowing down them from Neji to Seika, running into her open wrist wounds.

She was stealing his blood...

"NEJI!!!!!" Kusabana yelled tear ran down her face as she watched neji

Neji let out a horrific scream as he fell to his knees

"Mmmm...Hyuuga blood is so...powerful..." Seika gave a toothy grin, her eyes glazed in the ecstacy of battle. She turned to her opponent and pouted. "Come now, Neji, you're not putting up a fight."

Neji looked up at her and grabed the kuni and threw them back at her jumping up into a tree for coverage

Seika absorbed the shuriken back into her wound, then created two tantos. She then sealed her wounds.

"Come out, little Neji..." She cooed in a scary voice.

Neji threw 3 kuni at her and qwickly changed trees trying to keep where he was a secret.

Seika gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, I guess I'll put this Hyuuga blood to good use."

She re-opened her right wrist wound and formed the blood into a large crescent-moon-shaped blade. "Trees, my shrike blade. Shrike blade, trees. Let's all be FRIENDS!"

Seika threw the object with great force, severing the trunks of all the trees in the stadium.

Neji jumped out of the trees and ran towerds seika landing a flyin side kick to seikas jaw

Seika jumped back to lessen the force of the blow, then used a back hand-spring to land a nasty kick under Neji's chin, which sent him flying.

Neji ht the ground skidding to a stop and she struggled to get up and her looked at seika

Seika strode over and picked Neji up by his collar. He glared at her.

"I could pluck your eyes out, you insolent little prick." She growled, tossing Neji into a wall. She walked over and picked him up again. "How dare you treat Kimimaro-sama so! I'll make you scream for mercy, something he would never do. You cowardly swine!"

Seika threw him into a different wall, and as she made to repeat the process, he started to stand.

"Oh, so the Hyuuga has some fight left. I can fix that!" With a snarl, she sidekicked Neji into another wall, this time causing cracks in the stone surface.

Tears ran down Kusabanas face "NEJI GIVE UP!!!! PLEASE DNT LET HER KILL YOU!!!"

Neji struggled up useing the wall for saport "I wont let you take the one i love away" he reached to get a kuni

"You, SHUT UP!" Seika yelled to Kusabana. She turned to Neji. "And you, STAY DOWN!"

She ran at him and landed about six punches on his face, then uppercut him in the ribs and turned, sending him across the stadium with a reverse hook-kick. She walked over to him, creating a staff-like object made from her blood. Seika picked Neji up by his collar, then forced him onto the wall, pinning him by the throat with the staff.

"Ooooh, little flower, I think your relationship is _suffocating_ poor Neji, here. Perhaps you should give him his _space_." She cooed, shoving the pole closer with every emphasized word.

Kusabana couldent stand it anymore se jumped from the balcony and ran to Seika

"Stay away, little flower, it isn't your fight." Seika growled, backfisting Kusabana, who fell a distance away. Seika dropped the pole and pinned Neji to the wall with her elbow. She then pulled out a kunai and put it to Neji's neck. "I'm going to make you watch him die."

"Please, please, he can't fight back, stop the fight!" Kusabana pleaded with the ref.

He stepped up. "This fight is over."

"You're coddling her! All of you Konoha pansies are coddling your darling little freaking princess. There is no rule here about not killing an opponent. I have the distinct feeling that you wouldn't stop me if she were in my position and I were in the Hyuuga's." Seika spat.

The ref was silent for a moment before saying, "Sound would have no mercy either."

"No, but the rules would be fair. Unless someone conceeded, they would fight to the death, and from what I can see, dear Neji is still struggling." She retorted.

"Well, last time I checked, most people who get choked tend to struggle!" Kusabana quipped, her eyes wet with tears.

"Hence the term 'to give up' or 'surrender'." Seika replied sourly.

"She's right." The ref said, though he seemed unhappy to do so. "Unless Neji ceases his struggling, Seika has every right to kill him."

Seika smirked, readying her kunai.

"NO! NEJI, PLEASE STOP STRUGGLING! STOP FIGHTING BACK!" Kusabana screamed, "I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! IT'S NOT WORTH IT, JUST WALK AWAY!!!"

As Seika was about to slit his throat, his struggling ceased. She was going to kill him anyway, but the ref stopped her.

"This fight is now over." The ref said. "Striking your opponent now will be considered aggression outside the ring, which _is_ against the rules. You will be disqualified."

"It would be worth it." Seika muttered, pushing the blade against the Hyuuga's neck. Something stopped her, however.

It was Kimimaro's familiar calm green stare, followed by a whispered, "Remember the mission."

Seika dropped the kunai and walked over to her comrades, allowing Neji to slump to the floor in defeat. Seika propped her teammates' arms over her shoulders, helping them out of the stadium.

She would remember the mission now, and kill the Hyuuga later.

Kusabana got up and hurryed to neji takeing him in his arms the blood from his wounds started to get on her "Neji..." she placed a hand on his cheek tears falling from her cheeks "why did you give up the first time"

"because i wasnt going to let them take you" neji said

the medics came over and carefuly took neji from kusbana putting him on a strecher she got up her top and arms had his blood on them. Kakashi came up behind her and put a hand on her sholder she looked up and saw his uncel watching them takeing neji away she jumped up to where he was

"how could you?! how could you sit there and watch that he is your own flesh and blood he told me what his father did he died and you didnt i dont give a dmn about head or branch family famliy is famliy that is your naphew and its your fualt his father is dead!" Kuasbana yelled at his uncel

his uncel stood up infront of her "I didn not see you jumpping in sooner when he first needed you, you think because you are his son you can walk around and do what ever well i wont be bossed around by some little orphan who has nothing and will never have nothing your mother was a whore from the sound and she died giving birth to you then a year later your father died protecting this village you grew up a sound ninja and always will be one so go back to the scum you belong to" his uncel spat at her as he walked away

Kusabana stood there stuned watching him his words echoed in her head kakashi came up next to her and spoke softly  
"come on kusabana lets go"

his uncel turned around and looked at her "oh and you better stay away from neji or i will make sure you life is a living h3ll"

Kakashi guided her out of the stadiume tsunade had declared a 2 day break so those who had fought and made it to the finels could regain their strength.

once kusabana and kakashi got home she went t her room and sat on her bed and hugged her pillow as she thought about everything nejis uncel said to her.

Apparently the Sound Four had left for Otogakure already, so Seika accompanied Kimimaro and Kabuto home, supporting both of them. Once they returned, they were greeted by Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Seika knelt, eying the ground. "We were able to secure a place in the finals."

"Good. Just you, I presume, from the way these two look." He replied, pointing to her teammates. Kimimaro was kneeling as well, but only because it was difficult to stand.

"Yes...but they fought extremely well. I got lucky is all." Seika said.

"Well, why don't you get them on the road to recovery. I'll be in my study." Orochimaru turned and left sika helped the two men into their rooms to rest.

Kakashi came into kusabanas room with sme food he sat it on her side table and sat on the side of her bed moving he bangs out of her face

"papa kashi am i really stuck up am i babyed?" kusabana asked her words muffled by her pillow

"no kusa your not you work hard for what you have you left the sound village on your own and took care of yourself and you continue to work hard here traning and showing the people how much you care" kakashi said

Nejis uncel walked back to his house he hated saying those harsh words to kusabana but he didnt want to see her hurt like nejis mother did when nejis father died

Kusabana looked at kakashi and kakashi huged her "you will become a wnderful person oneday"

Kusabana sat in her room alone and she went over to her desk and started to write a note down on a pice of paper for neji tears fell from her cheeks as she wrote it and she snuck outher window and headed for the hospital she found nejis window it was opened and she sliped in and laied the note down tied to a purple and white cream color lily. she walked over to him pushing a pice of hair out on his face and then gently kissed him on the lips and whispered "sleep well my love dont forget me"

Kusabana went back to her room and climed into her bed after locking her windows and went to sleep she slept untill mid after noon when kakashi came in with tsunade tsunade sat on her bed kusabana looked at her half asleep "why are you here?"

"I came to see if you are fine no strained muscles or anything" Tusnade said as she began to take kusabana's arm and move it and stuff

kusabana sntached it away "im fine i bearly fought yesterday stop babying me and let me sleep god, i might be your presiouse flower and i might be his daughter but i can take care of myself if im hurt i will come to you" Kusabana snaped pulling her covers over her head trying to go back to sleep

"and if neji comes by tell him im sleeping or busy. i dont want to see him" kusabana said her vocie muffled from the sheets and blanket

Kusabana woke up later in the afternoon and went out in the kitchen and got something to eat and went back to her room and sat in there for most of the day untill kakashi finly got her to come out he was going to take her out for raman. Kusabana got dressed and walked along side kakashi looking stright ahead and put on a smile for everyone trying to hide how she truely felt.

Kakashi and kusabana entered the raman house and everyone yelled "GOOD LUCK" she looked aroun seeing her team people from the village along with neji and his uncel and hinata kusabana looked down and trying to avoid nejis look

"thank you everyone but you shouldent be here" Kusabana said

"you just babying me like she said..." she was starting to get choaked up

"and all though the though is very kind i just cant be here i dont want to be the person she said i was im sorry" Kusabana said as she ran out of the raman shop and started to run threw the forest and triped and fell a few times untill she fell into a mudd puddel she lifted herself up with her hands and cryed just sitting in the mudd puddel.

Neji snuck away and started to try and find her.

Kusabana got up as it started to rain her tears mixed in with the rain she began to walk untill she came to the huge gates the the sound village her eyes widdened in fearm but fear had her peralized. she couldent move no matter how much she tryed she could move her legs or arms

Kimimaro was about to say something when Seika put a hand up to shush him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I smell familiar blood...familiar yet out of place." She replied. She closed her eyes to help picture the intruder, and in an instant she gasped and stood. "The Flower, she's here."

Kimimaro made to get up, but Seika pushed him back down. "Stay, I'll return shortly."

She bolted from the room to Orochimaru's study. She pounded on the door, which was both stupid and irritating. "Orochimaru-sama, the flower, she has-"

"I know." His voice came from behind her, and she turned. Apparently he was already headed for the village gates, dressed in a yellow kimono. Seika noticed then that it was raining. "I will be going out to greet her. Would you like to come along?"

Seika smirked, following the Sannin to the village gates.

Her hair clung to her face as her body began to treble and tears began to fall once again she still coudlent move she was so frighten. she watched as she saw the gates starting to open.

"Kusabana, my dear, finally you've come around." Orochimaru cooed with a smirk. "Seika, do show our guest to her room."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Seika gave a wry smirk, beckoning the Flower to follow her.

Kusabana stood there a shook her head violently it was the only movement she could seem to get her body to do "n...n...no i...i...i have to get home"

"You are home. You were born here, remember?" Orochimaru said, a smirk beginning to grace his lips. "I was the one who sent your mother to Konoha. Yes, she was one of my subordinates. I had her woo the Fourth into giving her a child. Or rather, giving me his child. I had her killed soon after, because she had actually become attached to him."

Kusabana gasped.

"Don't be so surprised. Your grandparents raised you, not knowing your true purpose. I waited in the shadows for over a decade, waiting for you to reach the age where I could begin your training. I was hoping you would be a boy, then perhaps you could have been my next vessle, but with you on my side, fighting for me, I could easily take another. And yet, when you finally came of age, you vanished. In the time that you were gone, Kimimaro, Kabuto and I stumbled across Seika and took her in, training her to assist in what was now our new goal, to retrieve you and bring you back." Orochimaru was now smirking widely.

"So then, little flower, welcome home." Seika said in a sickly sweet tone, motioning toward Orochimaru's home.

"but neji kakashi naruto my friends..." she turned and looked behind her "here everyone treated me like a out cast im diffrent here back in konoha i belong i fit in i have a home back there"

"They aren't really your friends. They know your power, so they keep you close as to not upset you or have you turn against them. The Sound did not reject you, they feared you. You have a place with me. My home has a room prepared just for you, little flower." Orochimaru replied.

Kusabana looked down she was seriousely starting to convense her then she got the idea she could train under him and become stronger then she would make her dessision. kusabana then nodded and started to walk over to seika.

"Good choice." She said with a smirk, showing her to her room, which was not far from Seika's. "Enjoy your stay."

She laughed slightly and entered Kimimaro's room.

"Well?" He asked.

Seika smirked. "The flower has finally come home."


	8. Life With the Sound Ninjas

kusabana looked around her room and shivered some then sneezed she went over to the futon and got the blanket on it wrapping it around her and she sat down in a corner wraped up in her blankets stairing at the wall while she coughed and sniffled some.

Kusabana fell asleep in the corner with flushed cheeks and mudd caked in her hair and cloths she was curled up in the blanket as she slept.

Kusabana coughed in her sleep as she layed in the corner and slept

The next morning Seika woke up and made breakfast for everyone, opening their doors a crack and setting it on the closest peice of furniture to the door. She did this for all except Kimimaro, who she knew would be waiting for her on the western hill.

kusabana woke up with her noise all cloged and her head pounding and her cheeks flushed she had eatin her breakfast and came out mudd cacked onto her she began to wander around with her plate trying to find where to put it she would sway some not completly on balace.

Kabuto rounded a corner, and seeing Kusabana, he smiled.

"Welcome to Otogakure." He looked down and saw the plate. "Oh, just leave that in your room from now on, Seika collects them on her way to make lunch. I'll put it in my room for you."

He took the plate and turned to the flower again. "Would you like me to show you to the bath house? After that, come see me and I'll give you some special medicine of mine, I can see you're catching a bit of a cold."

He walked off, beckoning Kusabana to follow him to the bath house.

Kusabana followed kabuto to the bath house she covered her mouth some as she coughed "why are you being so nice to me when i lived in the sound village befor people stared and wispered about me and how i was diffrent most of the people in the sound village have black hair and i didnt all the kids never wanted to play with me when i was little why is everyone beign so kind to me now?"

"We are not just Sound Ninja, we are Elite Sound ninja. We know your true purpose here. Those simple villagers didn't know what to think of you let alone how to treat you. You will be treated just as...I suppose Seika, just with no chores and no training with Kimimaro-kun. There would be no point in that, seeing as you don't have a Bloodline Limit." Kabuto smiled again. "Towels are located in the small closet there, the right door is the male's and the left is the female's."

Kusabana looked at kabuto "then who am i going to train with?"

"Orochimaru-sama himself will see to your training. Seika-chan has already completed her training with him, so your sessions will be alone." Kabuto answered.

Kusabana nodded "thank you kabuto" she started to walk into the bathing room and turned and looked at him and looked down and looked back up "im sorry if you got hurt back there i hope you will be okay" She turned around and walked into the bath house. she truely had a kind heart it wasnt something you saw to much around the sound village.

Kabuto smirked, adjusting his glasses. Apparently he was getting full of himself again. He walked around the side of the bath house and waited for Kusabana to undress.

Orochimaru wanted her life in Konoha stripped away, and that meant new clothes and a new life.

Kusabana got a towel and found a room undressing in it and then wraped a towl around her she walked out of the room she had put her cloths on a basket shelve thing so she could get them when she came back she went over to the bath slowly covering herself as she un wraped her towl and got into the bath letting out a sigh the wamr water was so relaxing.

Kabuto slipped into the bath house behind her and grabbed the clothes, replacing them with an outfit he had commissioned Seika to make. The closet in Kusabana's room was actually filled with these outfits, which had taken Seika a month or two to complete.

Smirking, Kabuto took the clothes and headed toward the western hill where he knew Seika and Kimimaro would be.

Kusabana washed all the caked mud off of her skin and hair and with a refreshed sigh she got up wraping the towl around her and going back to the room and found a new outfit she figured someone had gotten her cloths to wash them so she put on the new outfit and walked ran her fingers threw her hair and then she started to braid it findind a pice of string she tied it around her hair so it would stay in the braid and then she walked out of the bath house and began to walk around hoeping she could find someone to tell her where kabutos room was.

Kabuto approached Seika and Kimimaro, who looked up and greeted him.

"Ohayo, Kabuto-sama. What can we do for you?" Seika asked.

"I require your...specific skills. Both of you." Kabuto said, holding out Kusabana's soiled clothing.

Seika smirked. When the medic nin dropped the clothes to the floor, she pulled out her tanto and slit her wrist, pouring the blood over the chest area of the shirt. Kimimaro borrowed the tanto and proceeded to stab the area.

"That should do." Kabuto said, taking the clothes and running off into the forest to leave them for Konoha to find.

Kakashi and other ninjas where out looking for kusabana when nejis uncel came apone kusabana's cloths he clutched them and went back to kakashi and the others and walked ocer to him and holding them out kakashi's eyes widdened as her took the cloths and bowed his head.

kusabana wandered the halls

Kabuto noticed Kusabana wandering around and came up behind her.

"Ah, Kusabana-chan. That outfit looks nice on you. Good to see Seika guessed your size correctly. Anyway, would you like to join me in my office, I'll get you that medicine I promised." Kabuto said with a smile.

Kusabana nodded and followed him to the office "where are my cloths? are they being washed?"

"No you cloths where torn and dirty and pluse its a new begging so that requires new cloths" Kabuto said with a smile as he opened his door and went to a cabinate.

"Head Cold right?" Kabuto asked

Kusabana nodded reaching for her locket but once she relized her neack was bear of it she droped her hands.

Kabuto handed her a liquid substance "did you loose something."

"No i just forgot i gave my locket to Neji" Kusabana said then swallowed the liquid and made a funny face "eww that is nasty"

"Dont even ask whats in it" Kabuto said

Kusabana went to her room and opened the door to her porch and went outside and sat down hugging her knees and burrying her face into them starting to cry "oh Neji what have a i done"

"Kusabana-chan?" Kabuto's muffled voice came through her door as he knocked upon it. "Are you in there?"

Kusabane looked up and wiped away her tears and then getting up she walked to her door and slid it open some "yes kabuto-san how can i help you" 

"Just wanted to check on you. Orochimaru-sama says he would like you to get to know the place a bit better, then in a few days he will begin your training." Kabuto gave a concerned look. "Are you well? You look worse than before. Should I get you some more of that medicine?"

As he said this, Kimimaro rushed down the hall, followed by Seika, who was in hot pursuit.

"Take it outside, children!" Kabuto scolded.

Kusabana shook her head "no i gusse im...nevermind its nothing i was just sitting out side thinking do you want to join me?" Kusabana opened her door up more and step aside.

Kabuto smiled. "Sure. It will get me away from those hooligans."

He motioned to where Kimimaro and Seika had run off to. He then stepped inside, join Kusabana on her porch.

"You have a nice view from here." He said.

"yes i do i was thinking about planting me a small garden over there" she pointed to a place near a tree where the plants would get some shade but enough sunshine as well.

"when i lived here befor i use to go to the field on the eastern side and i would go out there and play by myself or make flower arangments and diffrent things i have always liked flowers my favorets are purple lillys" Kusabana smiled some as a nice breez blew her bangs blew to the side "on my locket it had a small flower ingaved in it..." Kusabana turned her head looking at kabuto "did you know my mother?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm only twenty, you know. Do I seem older?"

He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I was only seven or eight when she was killed. I've only heard stories."

"no i just figured people would of known about her... i dont even know what she looks like or anything what she was like or anything i have a picture of my father but there arnt any pictures or anything of my mother... everyone back in konoha say i look just like my father." kusabana smiled a little and sighed looking back out to the senory "but i gusse you cant miss anything or anyone you dont know" 

Back at Konoha every one was in a frenzy neji was no where to be found both his uncle and Kakashi looked for him they found him up at a tree him and Kusabana liked to watch the sun set he has this disrought face. He looked over at Kakashi and his uncle "Did you find her" Neji asked with tears in his eyes.

He looked at kakashi's eyes they had such sadness in them no one had ever seen any emotion sept anger in kakashi's eyes and none of them lived to tell about it.

"Tsunaded has called off the search. Your uncel found her bloody cloths they had blood all over them with slashes with the injuries she sustained there was no way she could be living by time we even got an idea as to were they where going, she plans on holding a funnerl servies for her in a few days" His uncle said stepping forward

"No! you guys are wrong Kusabana is not dead she is alive she can make it she will make it back someday and when she dose I will ask her to marry me!"

Neji said as tear began to fall down his face "You will see she will come back one day is isant dead and she isant going to die not that easly" Neji said befor he ran off.

Kakashi headed back home walked into his apartment and saw kusbana's bedroom door open he walked over to it and and saw a letter on her bed and went over picking up and began to read it.

_Dear Papa Kashi_

_If you are reading this then that means my feelings where true the sound ninjas have gotten me and I have been taken to Orichimaro or I am dead. Please Kakashi do not blame yourself for anything that has happened. I truly do love you like a father and do not forget me. Remember me every time you look into the stars at night or the moon. I will either be looking down at you or im looking at the same stars and moons you are, or think of me every time you go to cook something or you see a lily in a flower shop and know I will be thinking of you. I love you Papa Kashi and I hope one day I will see you again._

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out Kusabanas head band and clutched it. He went out to the memorial stone and looked at it the stars where out and it was dark Kakashi looked down at the head band in his hand.

"Im sorry sensei I wasn't able to protect her I tried I promise her memory will not go in vaine she will have a funeral fit for a kage." Kakashi clutched the head band and went home and locked up and got one of Kusabana pillows and went to him room falling asleep hholding onto her pillow and head band as he slowly began to fall asleep.

Days passed and Kabuto had retrevied her locket for her and she wore it around her neack. She woke up getting dressed and braiding her hair she looked in the mirror and nodded. Today was the day she was to start her tranning with Oroichmaru. On her way to meet Orichimaru she bumped into him.

"Ah, Kusabana-chan, are you ready for your training?" He asked, leading her toward his own training grounds.

"uhm...i think so" Kusabana said she kept playing with her locket it was a nervouse habit.

"Good, then we will begin. But first..." Orochimaru put his arm behind Kusabana, and pressed his first two fingers into the back of her neck. A shockwave of pain surged through her body and a black mark appeared, shaped like a flower.

"This is a Heaven Seal. I don't believe you'll be able to train today with all the pain it will cause you. Just remember that pain is weakness leaving the body and it will come in handy one day." Orochimaru said, beginning to walk away.

Kusabana fell to her knees cupping her left hand over it winceing and tears falling from her eyes she body winced from the pain.

"Get some rest, it will fade in a few hours." Orochimaru called back before returning to his study.

Kabuto walked up behind Kusabana and offered a hand. "Would you like something for the pain?"

Kusabana wiped her tears looking and kabuto and nodded taking his hand. she wished she had someone she could just hid her face in their sholder or chest and just cry it hurt so much. She tried to push her tears back so no one thought he to be weak.

"It doesn't matter how strong someone is, it always hurts. Come on." Kabuto said, pulling Kusabana to his chest and holding her tightly. "It's okay. It will fade, just give it time."

He wiped a tear from her eye, frowning.

He hated it when pretty girls cried.

"kabuto-san..." she threw her arms around kabutos waist and just burryed her face into his chest starting to cry again "it hurt so bad, and i feel so alone here like i mean nothing just a tool i miss feeling cared for or loved now im just starting to feel empty in side"

"You are cared for here!" Kabuto said in a sort of reprimanding way. "Orochimaru-sama respects you greatly and wants you to do great things. The Sound Four seem to be fond of you, and even Kimimaro-kun and Seika-chan are here to look out for you. Here in Otogakure, we are all we have, so we have to support each other."

He held her closer, rubbing her back. "Don't cry, we all love you here, when it all comes down to it."

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months Kusabana grew stronger and stronger one of the Missions she had been sent on stuck with her she was sent with the sound 4 to destory and take over a village she used the cursed seal to slaughter innocent people, this haunted her in her dreams she hated what she had done but she knew in order to fool Orichimaru into trusting her she would have to do it.


	9. AN: Explantion

Hello Everyone since I haven't posted anything in a while pertaining to this story I came to the conclusion is should at lest give a explanation. I have gotten reviews on this story which I am greatly appreciative of and with our people to read and respond to stories there just wouldn't be any point to them now would there. I have not yet decided if I am going to finish the story. I am kind of teeter-tottering back and froth on this story one of the large reasons being the character Seika in the story belongs to a girl that I was once friends with which I am not longer friends with. I can try and continue on it but if I get any notice from her or someone saying I cant then the story will have to stay as is that is if I decide to go on with it. I am currently in the works of another story a Harry Potter one so I still am writing I just haven't been working on that particular story. If I have a wide response to people really wanting me to continue this story I will probably due so. But please remember so far the story hasn't really gone along with the guide lines of the Anime and since I have stopped watching the anime all the fillers kind of turned me off but I guess it really doesn't matter considering the story never went with the plot line of the actual anime any ways. So if you guys can rally up enough people to convince me to continue with the story then I will.

Yours Sincerely

Kusabana


	10. A Long Awaited Reunion

A/n: I after reading this story over again got idea's thrown at me for this so i decided to go on with it so here is a long awaited chapter and i hope you guys enjoy.

Kusabana stood at the door for her room that led to her small little porch as the rain pored down out side and the cold air nipped at her skin as she breather you could see a small white cloud depart from her lips. 4 years had passed since she had come to the sound village. She had learned everything she could from Orochimaru not to mention some medical techniques from Kabuto, and now it was finally time for her to return home. Warped her hooded cape around her and put her hood up and put her bag on her back and closed her door and stealthy escaped the sound village. Being trained my Orochimaru this was not a problem for her. She ran threw the night as the freezing rain hit her like needles soaking her body down to the bone it was winter time only a week away from Christmas. She smiled to herself at the thought of finally being back home in Kakashi and Neji's arms for Christmas. Several hours later she arrived at Konoha it was only a few short hours befor day break. She was able to sneak in and made her way to Kakashi's apartment. She knocked normally first and after a few minutes she began to pound on the door. This waking Kakashi. He got up not knowing who could be at his door at this hour he put a shirt and pants on and grabbed a Kunai. He went to the door and opened it with his kunai ready to strike as he opened his door he saw someone in a hooded cape befor he could attack her she quickly removed her hood and held up her hands.

"No Papa Kashi it's me Kusabana" Kusabana said her teeth chattering.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he dropped the kunai; tears began to weld up in his eyes as he grabbed Kusabana and hugged her not minding that she was getting him wet. Kusabana dropped to her knees in the apartment holding on to Kakashi sobbing.

"Oh Papa I'm so sorry I didn't send word, I'm so sorry but I couldn't it could of blown my cover, I missed you so much." Kusabana sobbed into Kakashi's chest.

"We thought you where dead, we found you cloths bloodied and torn, your home your really home" Kakashi said as tears ran down his cheeks and into her already wet hair as she held her shivering body. He pulled her away to look at her again he used his hand to move her wet hair out of her face.

"Come on lets get out warmed up and out of your wet cloths." Kakashi said standing up and helping her.

He went into his room and got a pair of his pajama pants and a plain t-shirt and handed them to her. "Here take these go take a quick warm shower and ill fix you some Raman and put your cloths in the dryer."

Kusabana nodded and walked into her old bathroom he hadn't changed a thing.

A few minutes later Kusabana came out in the pajama pants and t-shirt each one a little baggy on her but they fit her better than what they would of 4 years ago. She no stood a little over Kakashi's shoulders as to when she was 13 she wasn't even up to his shoulders. She made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kakashi sat there just watching her as she ate.

"how has everyone been since I've been gone?" Kusabana asked

"Well Neji has never given up hope that your where still alive, he goes out to that tree of your guys every morning to watch the sunrise and every evening to watch it set, Sakura has grown in strength under Tsunade's training, Naruto trained with Jiraiya for 2 and half years he started that a year after you left. Everything has been pretty peaceful for us" Kakashi said

"That's good" Kusabana said

"So what where you doing?" Kakashi asked

Kusabana looked down and sighed "I was at the sound village I found out about my mother and how she was a sound ninja and was one of Orochimaru's subordinates but killed her after I was born because she had fallen in love with my father, Orochimaru placed a heaven seal on me so I can transform like the sound four, I also trained directly under Orochimaru, I learned a lot of his technique and some from Kabuto as well I thought that if I could stay there train under him I could find out his plans and one day once I returned I could fight him and with a good possibility win I can already hold my own in a fight with him I have surpassed Seika a great deal. Though that is good new I have some bad news" Kusabana said as she played with the Styrofoam cup.

"What's that." Kakashi asked

Kusabana looked up at Kakashi "Sasuke is dead, Orochimaru was going to use him as his next vassal but he became very ill, I had befriended him while I was there when we weren't training we sat and talked about Konoha and all you guys, Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to do everything he could to get him better but I think Sasuke saw it as a nice way out. Once he found out what Orochimaru wanted to do with him he kind of gave up Sasuke wanted power but not like that and he didn't want what power he could have used against his friends. I made sure he was comfortable and happy untill his last days" Kusabana said as a tear ran down her face.

Kakashi place a hand on hers. "Its okay your home now I'm sure everyone will understand."

"I don't know papa Kashi I have done horrible things, I have killed innocent people and children. I slaughtered women and children as they sat in front of me begging me to spare them but I killed them anyways. My hands will be forever stained with their blood and my ears forever haunted with their cry's, screams, and pleading" Kusabana said as she began to cry looking down at her hands.

Kakashi got up and went over to her and hugged her stroking her hair "Kusabana you had to do those things to keep yourself hidden if you didn't you could have been killed yourself. You will repent and avenge their death once we have defeated Orochimaru"

It wasn't untill a few minutes untill sunrise when the rain finally stopped and a misty fog covered Konoha. Kusabana changed into one of her outfits that had dried and grabbed a thick throw blanket that she would use as a Shaw.

"I'm going to go see Neji but I wont be gone long I'm exhausted so once I'm finished ill come home take a nap then I need to talk to Tsunade" Kusabana said looking at Kakashi who nodded.

Kusabana hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Neji sat under the tree as light was just starting to come up the first part of the sun was visible when he heard someone talk.

"Its truly beautiful especially after a rain storm all the drops of rain turn Konoha into a shimmering crystal city" the voice said

Neji stood up quickly and turned around and saw her. She was like a angel walking out of the silvery mist the same girl who lived on his dreams all these years. He ran to her and picked her up by her waist and spun around then brought her down and hugged her burying his face in her hair as tears stung his eyes.

"Your back.." Neji choked

"I'm back for good" Kusabana whispered

He pulled away some and placed his hand on her cheek "your not a dream this time. Your really here"

Kusabana smiled sweetly and nodded "Yes I'm really here."

"They kept saying you where dead but I wouldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe that you had left me for good." Neji said

"I thought about you every night I wanted so bad to send word to you and everyone so bad but I couldn't It would mean putting my life at risk. But with that I know now that we can defeat Orochimaru he has taught me and I'm as strong as him if not stronger." Kusabana said with a smile

Neji smiled and nodded "Just answer one question for me"

"Ill answer a million questions for you" Kusabana said

"I know we are only 17 but Kusabana Yondaime will you marry me" Neji asked

Kusabana's eyes widened and her smile grew "Yes Neji a million times over yes, but while I was gone I found out my fathers last name isn't Yondaime it's Namikaze"

"Okay then Kusabana Namikaze will you marry me" Neji asked again.

Kusabana nodded and hugged him again.

Once the sun had fully risen Neji walked Kusabana home. She was going to get rest but that wasn't going to happen. As they got to Kakashi's front door a loud annoying voice entered her ear.

"Kusabana you've returned" The voice said

She looked over her shoulder and there he was running towards them. Naruto his loud announcement caused everyone to hurry out their doors to see Kusabana standing there.

Kusabana groaned "thanks Naruto"

A few short minutes later she was in Tsunade's office.

"When did you return" Tsunade asked

"Last night" Kusabana said

"And befor you cast your judgment on me please know that if I could of sent word I would of, but if my plan was to work I had to totally convenes them that I was 100 on their side." Kusabana added

"And what plan is that" Tsunade asked

"Once I had gotten to the sound village I didn't plan on going in I didn't even realize where I was going but then Orochimaru said he would tell me about my mother it was bait hook and sinker they had me in but then I knew I could use it to my advantage, they wanted me and they wanted me to fight and so they would train me untill they where satisfied and if that be the case I could learn about them and their plans and once I was able to escape and gathered enough information I could return back here" Kusabana explained

"All missions must be brought to me and approved by me first" Tsunade said

"I know that Tsunade-sama but I had my chance right then and there and I could not pass it up." Kusabana said as she closed her eyes and put her finger tips to her for head and took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay Kusabana?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah I'm fine just tired the night that I left I had just finished my final test so I haven't slept in 72 hours and haven eaten very much" Kusabana said as she began to sway some.

"Why what did they have you do that would limit your food intake and keep you from sleeping?" Tsunade asked

"they put me into a forest just outside the sound village set traps up every where and I had to find my way to Orochimaru along the way fighting every single sound 4 member along with Seika, Kimimaru, and Kabuto, and then finally Orochimaru if I could make it threw that I passed……..though my fight with Orochimaru ended in a draw he….he" Kusabana began to sway again and she finally collapsed one of the Neji rushed over to catch her.

Tsunade ran over to her and felt her forehead she was burning up with a fever. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi.

"Has she said anything about being sick?" Tsunade asked

"No I didn't even know she hadn't slept in three days or hadn't eaten much she did travel in the cold rain last night" Kakashi said

"Okay we need to get her to hospital get her on some medication it wouldn't surprise me if she was dehydrated." Tsunade said

Neji stood up with her in his arms and they made their way to the hospital.

It wasn't untill hours later that she woke up. Neji, and Kakashi where sitting next to her Kakashi reading one of his ichi ichi books and Neji was watching out the window.

"Papa your such a perv" Kusabana laughed softly

"These are nothing more than tactic books" Kakashi said looking over at her.

"Says you" Kusabana laughed as she began to sit up some she looked at her arm that had Iv's in it.

"Am I really that bad?" Kusabana asked

"You where really dehydrated and you have the starting of the flue along with a lung infection." Neji said

"Wow and I though it was just a cold" Kusabana said

"Tsunade said she would be back around 3 to cheek on you." Kakashi said

"What time is it now?" Kusabana asked

"2:30" Kakashi said

Kusabana nodded.

Suddenly her door flew open and a flood of people came in. There was Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Ten Ten, Gai Sensie, and Iruka.

"Wow how long did it take Naruto to open his big mouth?" Kusabana said looking at everyone

"Not long you know Naruto" Sakura said with a smile.

"It good to see you again Kusabana, Neji really missed you" Hinata said softly

"Its good to see all of you again" Kusabana said with a smile

Akamaru jumped off from Kiba's head down on to the bed, and walked over to Kusabana, and licking her in the face.

Kusabana laughed some and stroked his fur "yes it's even good to see you Akamaru"

"It really was troublesome you disappearing like that they held a funeral for you and everything" Shikamaru said

"Well its nice to see even you missed me Shikamaru" Kusabana smiled

Tsunade walked in and saw everyone crammed into Kusabana's room she cleared her throat.

"Umm I think you guys should go I promise to visit all of you once I get out of the hospital." Kusabana said with a smile

They all nodded as Kusabana picked up Akamaru and handed his to Kiba and waved as they left.

Tsunade cheeked her vitals and her temperature.

"Okay well your iv is empty so you should be okay to leave the hospital but I want you to rest no training for a few days you can get up and move around as long as you feel up to it I'm giving you antibiotics so you don't develop the full blown flue." Tsunade said

"Thank you Tsunade" Kusabana said

"And Kusabana I'm sure what you did and what you had to go threw required you to have a level head and determination and a strong heart the whole time, and probably had to think every step threw down to every last detail. Showing your courage and your ability and your loyalty to you village going threw harsh conditions to gain information that will help I would like to raise your rain to jounin and would like you to become the 6th Hokage" Tsunade said

Kusabana's eyes widened if she became Hokage not only would she of achieved her goal but she would be the youngest person who ever became Hokage, Rokudaime.

"I could be nothing but honored" Kusabana said hardly able to speak

"I can take that as a yes then?" Tsunade said

Kusabana nodded.

"Then we will have the ceremony in 3 days." Tsunade said

Kusabana nodded "Thank you very much Tsunade"

Tsunade nodded "I will tell them you are free to leave." With that Tsunade left.


	11. A Warm Welcoming

Once Kusabana returned home with Kakashi she went into her room and laid down with Neji

Once Kusabana returned home with Kakashi she went into her room and laid down with Neji. She felt so good to be home but it felt even better to have Neji's arms around her again. Kusabana smiled as she laid next to Neji and looked up into his pure white orbs.

"Thank you for not giving up on me" Kusabana spoke softly

"How could I when I just knew that you couldn't be gone" Neji smiled gently pushing some hair out of her eyes

"I love the new cloths" Kusabana said with a slight chuckle "very grown up" she said acting serious kind of poking fun of how serious Neji could be.

Neji gave a brief chuckle

"You should sleep" Neji said

"I'm scared if I close my eyes all this will wind up being a dream and ill be back in the sound village and you will be gone from my sight again" Kusabana whispered

"I promise I will still be here when you wake up" Neji smiled into her eyes.

Kusabana slowly closed her eyes letting sleep over come her. Neji and Kakashi spent the rest of the day keeping everyone away so she could sleep.

It was the day befor the ceremony was to take place and Kusabana was out walking around the village. She came to the entrance gate of the Hyuuga head house. She stood there for a few seconds as the words of Neji's uncle's words from the day befor she left rang in her ears.

"you think because you are his son you can walk around and do what ever…… some little orphan who has nothing and will never have nothing……. you grew up a sound ninja and always will be one so go back to the scum you belong to" Hiashi's words echoed in her head. She was snapped back to reality by none other than his voice.

"Kusabana….." Hiashi was standing in the court yard looking at her.

"Oh lord Hiashi I'm sorry I was just walking by." Kusabana said looking away from him.

"Neji is at the training grounds if that is who you where looking for" Hiashi said.

"I know Tsunade has told me not to train for a few days to give me body a rest so I was just out on a walk to get some fresh air." Kusabana replied.

"would you please join me inside for some tea there are some things I would like to discuss with you if you have the time." Hiashi said looking at her

Kusabana looked over at him rather wide eyed and nodded.

Hiashi lead they way into the house with Kusabana following they settled in a room with a lot of paintings of former heads of house and a small table in the middle of the room with pillows for sitting. Kusabana sat across from Hiashi as they waited for the tea.

"So Neji has informed me that you two are engaged." Hiashi said looking at her.

"Yes Hiashi" Kusabana said

Hiashi nodded "I would like to say I am sorry for the words I spoke to you at the tournament, but there are certain obligations that Neji might have to fulfill and I saw how hurt Neji's mother was when Hizashi died and I did not want that for you." Hiashi said

"Please excuse me if I talk out of line but you make it sound as if Hizashi died from being sick or something that is not the case weather he chose it or not it was the main branch families fault you had the power to say no your father was not the head of the family any longer it was you if you did not want it done then you could of said no to the idea and vetoed it right then, and I would also like to make a request." Kusabana said looking Hiashi right in the eye.

Hiashi nodded

"I would like you to give Neji his rightful place in the branch family I'm not saying make him heir for that is Hinata's birth right but both Neji and his father were denied their birth place in the main branch family. If you feel so bad about what has happened to Neji's father and wish for atonement at lest give Neji the place his father was denied, give Neji his place back in his family. I am not asking this because he asked me or anything or for my own pride for I will gain nothing marring into the main branch family or not I only wish Neji to have what he was denied because his father was born a few minutes after you" Kusabana said

Hiashi studied her.

"You have a very good since of justice Kusabana but don't have much respect for ancient rules do you." Hiashi said

"I have respect for rules if they are fair or just I do not it was not fair to your brother your own brother that your father decided he had to be in the branch family and have a curse seal put on him just because he is a few minutes younger than you, blood should be stronger than any rule or law. Your brother was shown the injustice this family has in its rules and laws on the day he was born and the day he died if he had not had the curse seal on him I have no doubt in my mind that either one of you if anyone at all would had died in this family that day but due to some injustice in the rules and laws a innocent man with a family had to die." Kusabana said

Hiashi nodded "you make a very fair and good argument I will ask Neji if he wishes to join the main branch family and he is free to accept or deny, I regret to tell you though that the curse seal I can not remove but I promise that it will never be used against him, and he shall have what his father was denied if he so wishes it."

Kusabana bowed her head "Thank you Hiashi-sama"

"You will make a great Hokage just like your father Kusabana-sama" Hiashi said bowing his head

"It will be an honor to have someone like you in the family." Hiashi nodded.

A/n:

Sorry this is a rather short chapter but I wanted to show that there is no animosity between Hiashi and Kusabana although he was a total ass to her. Also I thought it would only be fitting that Neji Finally get his spot in the Main Branch family. Please Read and Review tell me what you think about the story continuing.


	12. A Message From a Father

After tea with Hiashi Kusabana decided to visit her father

After tea with Hiashi Kusabana decided to visit her father. She stood in front of the memorial looking at all the names on it the wind blew her hair to the side gently.

"He would be very proud" a husky older male's voice came.

"Why didn't you tell me Jiraiya" Kusabana asked not turning to face the older man who stood behind her.

"Tell you what" Jiraiya asked

"That you knew who my father was that you trained him, why you always came to me when I was out in the fields when I was little, why did you act like you just knew of him because of his fame in your village, why didn't you tell me that you where the one who knew him the best?!" Kusabana turned with tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember the first day we met Kusabana" Jiraiya said

"Yes I was 4, I was out in the field just outside the sound village. You introduced yourself and told me where you where from and went on to tell me about this great shinobi from your village and how he became the youngest Hokage and enemies had a retreated command if they where ever to see him in battle. And that everyone has a path for them it's set out and everyone has something great they are destined to do weather it be small or big and that everything happens in its own time." Kusabana said

"Exactly everything happens in its own time and it was not time for you to know that, that great shinobi was your father. At that time you just needed to know about him and what great things he did. You did not need to know that I was there to cheek up on you." Jiraiya said

"He wanted you and Naruto to have good lives he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero and you to be seen as a beautiful skilled shinobi, when you where a baby we had no idea that you where the flower but if he where here and he knew that he would be the proudest parent in the village and if he where here to see you become Hokage there are no words that could express how happy and proud he would be. You and Naruto where his pride and joys he did what he did because he wanted you guys to grow up happy and have a good village to grow up in." Jiraiya added

"Its not fair that he isant here." Kusabana said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jiraiya walked closer to her "the pain that we feel when we losse some one or when we wish they where here shows how much we cared for that person and how much that person still lives on in us. Konoha is the last gift he could give you and Naruto so hold that last gift tight hold it close and hold your head up high because years down the road shinobi of this village will talk about you and Naruto the way they talk about your father now." Jiraiya said looking into her blue eyes.

Kusabana nodded rubbing her eyes dry. Jiraiya smiled and rubbed her head

"Now its time for me to go do some research" Jiraiya said with a laugh

Kusabana's face changed from happy to straight.

"Your worse than papa Kashi I hope my father wasn't as big of perv as you." Kusabana mumbled

"No your father was to humble for that unlike me and Naruto your father was very mellow and serious not hyper and spontaneous at all I think the only spontaneous thing your father did was have a relationship with your mother" Jiraiya said and then walked away.

Kusabana sighed and walked to the training field where Naruto Sakura and Kakashi where training. They stopped when they saw Kusabana and walked over to her.

"Kusabana! What are you doing here I figured you would be getting ready for tomorrow. Aren't you excited" Sakura said with a smile on her face

Kusabana smiled and nodded "yes I am, but I came here because I need to talk to Kakashi for a second." Kusabana said looking over at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded "Naruto Sakura go rest for a few minutes"

The two nodded and walked off. Kakashi and Kusabana walked over to a tree. Kusabana looked up at Kakashi.

"I think its time Naruto knows who our father is. He is 16 now and we cant keep this from him his whole life he needs to know, I cheeked it over there has nothing about not being able to tell him, I can undertand for when he was younger and others wanting him to live a normal life but everyone knows but him and maybe his class mates but all the adults know and its time for him to know and I want to be the one who tells him" Kusabana said.

Kakashi sighed "I can not go against the Hokage's whishes do as you will"

"I'm not Hokage yet papa, but I do want your support." Kusabana said

Kakashi nodded "then you have it"

Kusabana smiled "Thank you"

Kakashi and Kusabana walked over to the two shinobi that talked under the shade of a tree.

"I'm ending today's training something has come up that I need to take care of." Kakashi said looking at his students.

"Okay Kakashi sensei." Sakura said

"Naruto could I talk to you, ill treat you to ramen." Kusabana said

"Sure ill do anything for ramen." Naruto said with his goofy smile

"Thank you, Ill see you later or tomorrow Sakura okay" Kusabana smiled

"Okay have fun you two" Sakura said

Kusabana and Naruto sat in a ramen shop. Naruto was slurping his ramen when he asked "so what do you want to talk to me about."

"About your parents" Kusabana's said softly looking at her ramen

"Oh well I don't think I can help you there I don't know anything about them" Naruto said and continued to eat.

"But I do Naruto I know who your father was" Kusabana said looking over at him.

Naruto looked over at her with roman hanging out of his mouth blinking.

Naruto slurped up the rest of his noodles and looked at her "How do you know who my dad is"

"Because he is also my father Naruto." Kusabana said looking at him

"That can't be" Naruto laughed "Your father is the fourth Hokage" Naruto said

"Yes but he is also yours, our fathers name is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of Konoha." Kusabana said

"See right there proves it his last name is Namikaze and mine is Uzamaki… are you sure those sound shinobi didn't mess with your brain." Naruto said looking at her.

Kusabana shook her head and sighed " They gave you your mothers last name because they wanted you to grow up as normal as you could and not have people treat you special because of who your father is." Kusabana said

Naruto looked down and took it all in "So that would make us brother and sister." Naruto whispered

"Yes we have separate mothers you where born shortly after I turned one. The night you where born was also the night the nine tailed fox attacked." Kusabana said

Naruto sat quietly for a few minutes "wow well I guess its pretty cool having the fourth Hokage as your dad"

Naruto grinned

Kusabana sighed hanging her head "if you say so Naruto"

They finished their ramen and then parted ways. The sun was going down as she began to head home for the night she was stopped by Neji calling her out to her. Kusabana turned around and looked at him as she ran up to her. Kusabana smiled at him.

"Hello Neji" Kusabana said sweetly

"Thank you" Neji said looking into her eyes

"For what?" Kusabana said tilting her head some

"For talking to my uncle thanks to you I'm in the main family now" Neji said

"I was only doing what is right you deserve that spot" Kusabana said with a smiled

Neji pulled her close "Either way thank you it means a lot to me" Neji said then kissed her.

Kusabana returned the kiss then slowly pulled away "I have to get home Kakashi will be wondering where I am, I'm cooking dinner and I'm sure he is hungry."

Neji nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ill see you tomorrow." Neji smiled and then walked away.

Kusabana walked into her and Kakashi's apartment and sighed as she went into the kitchen and began dinner. Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading one of his books.

"Everything okay Kusabana?" Kakashi asked

"As good as they can get" Kusabana replied

"Then what's with the depressed sigh?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know I think I'm just stressed about tomorrow and tired." Kusabana answered

"Okay well if you want you can go to bed after dinner" Kakashi said looked over his shoulder

Kusabana nodded and continued to cook dinner.

After dinner Kusabana stood in her shower looking up at the ceiling seeming deep in thought. With out warning a searing pain surged threw her body originating from the cursed seal on the back of her neck. Her hand cupped over the seal as she slowly went to her knees seething in pain.

"What is this, a warning Orochimaru?" Kusabana thought to herself as she stared at the tiled wall around the shower. She made her way back up to her feet her legs still shaky and turned the water off as she opened the curtain and wrapped a towel around her and walked across the hall to her bedroom closing her curtains to get ready for bed.

Once Kusabana's head hit her pillow she fell victim to the sand man.

In her dream she stood out in a field of flowers and the wind was blowing some. Suddenly a bunch of flower petals blew past her and when she could see again her father was standing in front of her clear as day with a smiled on his face. Kusabana's eyes widened.

"Father?" Kusabana asked staring at the man.

"Yes Kusabana" Minato said looking at his daughter.

Tears filled Kusabana's eyes and she ran across the field to her father wrapping her arms around his waste and laying her cheek on his chest crying. Minato wrapped his arms around Kusabana and smiled down at her.

"It's not fair papa, it's not fair you had to go" Kusabana cried

"I know Kusabana but I never truly left, I was always with you and always there to sing you to sleep every night ever since you where a baby, I've never truly left your side." Minato said stroking his daughter's long soft golden hair.

Kusabana looked up at him her blue eyes glistening from the wetness of her tears and her cheeks had streaks down them showing evidence that the tears had just been there. Minato hand cupped her cheek. Kusabana leaned into his hand closing her eyes she could feel the warmth from it.

"Kusabana…." Minato spoke softly causing Kusabana to open her eyes slowly.

"I want you to know that I love you I always have since the day you where born, You have made me so proud, everything you have endured in your life has made you into a strong young woman. You deserve the title Hokage more than I did at the time I became Hokage. Remember trust your heart and your gut feelings they will never steer you wrong and always keep your friends and team mates close to you and always remember that I love you and I am always with you weather you can feel it at not." Minato said smiling at his daughter.

Kusabana nodded. Suddenly her burst into a million flower petals that began to fly away in the wind bust causing Kusabana to case after them tears welding up in her eyes again.

"No father don't go please don't leave me!" Kusabana called out then the flowers began to dance around her starting at her feet and working their way up and as they flew into the sky her father's voice echoed.

"My beautiful little bud your have truly blossomed into a beautiful flower, Remember I'm always with you."


End file.
